Sundown
by TheCrampReturns
Summary: Lillie told herself she had no right to bother this newcomer by making him some kind of object to be studied. It was best she just let it go. The very next day, Lillie realized she wouldn't be letting it go. A tale of how Lillie slowly but surely fell head over heels for a boy who burned like the Sun.
1. The New Kid

**Notes: so this is a fic that's been sitting completed on AO3 for a while now. I meant to post it here in tandem but...didn't, for whatever reason. So I'm putting it up chapter by chapter now, mostly just to see what people here think. Not what the people who were already following me on this wanted to see, probably, but...eh. If you don't want to wait for me to post it here daily (assuming I don't forget), then just look it up on AO3.**

"When Elio "Holtz" Holtzman first arrived from Kanto, Lillie was worried that she'd done something to make a bad first impression.

This boy had arrived from seemingly nowhere to rescue her Nebby from a flock of Spearow, so he was clearly a good person. Yet when it came to actually talking to her he was pretty standoffish. Had she come off badly?

It was only later that Lillie would come to realize that it hadn't been her doing, why he was so hesitant to connect. When she had been sent by Professor Kukui to pick Holtz up from his new home, she'd ended up having a short conversation with his mother, who admitted that the boy had been loath to let anyone in after the absence of his father. Lillie felt a bit apprehensive upon hearing this; she didn't want to know something so intimate without Holtz' permission.

This knowledge did provide a lot of context for the boy's behavior however. Holtz was openly affectionate to his mother and their Meowth, blushing bashfully when she referred to him as her "Little Sun", but once he stepped outside their home it was like a switch had been flipped. Holtz was always perfectly civil, if a bit snarky, but if one paid attention they'd see a pattern to his behavior; the way he would always shy back from Hau's hyperactive optimism, which came complete with a lack of personal space, or the way he'd visibly bristle whenever Professor Kukui called him "cousin", or the way he'd roll his eyes at the idea of the whole of Alola as one big family. He also seemed largely apathetic when accepting the island challenge, as if it were something he only agreed to as an excuse to have something to do.

The first time Lillie had even seen the boy smile was when he was presented with his starter Pokémon, and it was in that moment that the introverted young man and the hero who'd jumped to save Nebby reconciled into one person in her mind. Holtz was utterly smitten with the Litten he'd chosen, and it was only then that he seemed to treat the challenge ahead of him with any enthusiasm.

When Holtz left to introduce Litten to his mother, Lillie wondered for the first time why she had been so fixated on the boy. She wasn't normally the type to see people as puzzles to be figured out, but she couldn't help seeing Holtz as somehow fascinating. She shook her head, telling herself she had no right to bother this newcomer by making him some kind of object to be studied. It was best she just let it go.

The very next day, Lillie realized she wouldn't be letting it go. Hau had enthusiastically offered to battle Holtz before they both went on the island challenge, the fight dedicated to Tapu Koko itself. Lillie couldn't help but observe Holtz' lighter attitude. She couldn't tell if it was on account of having Litten with him, or his mother being their to cheer him on, but when it came time to battle it seemed like a spark was lit inside him.

"As long as we both have a good time," said Hau, "then I think we can call it a great battle, eh?"

Holtz' response was a playful snort.

"You're not wrong." He said, with a genuine smile that grew throughout the battle. Either Hau's infectious joy was finally getting to him, or Holtz had a natural affinity for battling.


	2. Education

**Notes; So, this chapter and the next couple are all pretty short, but it wouldn't feel right to smush them all into one post, so I'm just going to dump a couple chapters tonight so you guys actually have something to enjoy. As always I request that you give me your thoughts.**

"Yeah, but no, see, I don't get it- it's the name of the island, and how you say hello, AND how you say goodbye. That never confuses you? Ever?"

Holtz began voicing his confusion to Lillie over "Alola" as they both walked to the Trainer School. Lillie couldn't help but chuckle nervously as he did, fiddling with Rotom Dex. "I suppose it can get confusing on occasion, but...I don't know, it just comes sort of naturally?"

"Archipelago" interjected the Rotom Dex, making Holtz tilt his head.

"Sorry, what?"

"Technically Alola izzz an Archipelago. Not an island."

"Oh." Said Holtz, before donning a look of curiosity. "You know, you're...I've never seen anything like you. Can you, like, feel things? Is that like an actual body?'

"Um...I don't know. Tap my screen."

Lillie put her hand over her mouth to conceal her laughter as Holtz did so.

"Yep." Dex said. "I felt that."

"Cool."

Lillie didn't know this at the time, but even as years passed and she forgot why they were headed to the Trainer School in the first place, she would never forget the look of shocked gratitude on Holtz' face when she healed his Pokémon for the first time.


	3. Trainers Coddle Their Pokemon Too Much

**Notes; So, this chapter and the next couple are all pretty short, but it wouldn't feel right to smush them all into one post, so I'm just going to dump a couple chapters tonight so you guys actually have something to enjoy. As always I request that you give me your thoughts.**

The more times Lillie came across Holtz on his island challenge, the more obvious it became that however hard of a time he had opening up to people, Holtz was right at home with his Pokémon. He'd speak to them each individually as if they were people, much the same way Lillie herself would speak to Nebby. And just like Nebby, every one of Holtz's Pokémon would get its own nickname. Granted, Holtz' nicknames tended to be a bit strange for Lillie's taste; Pikipek was "Magno", Makuhita was "Jumba", Meowth was "Irma", Slowpoke was "Sanchez", Gastly was "Ed", and that was just naming a few. And of course, little Litten was "Beady" on account of what Holtz called "his beady eyes".

Lillie herself had always been a bit self-conscious in regards to how she spoke to Nebby. Talking to one's Pokémon was a matter of course, but she'd never heard of a trainer carrying on full conversations with them the way she tended to. She couldn't help it, she could just tell what Nebby was saying to her at any given moment, language barrier be darned. But maybe...maybe she was just projecting?

So she couldn't help but smile when she caught Holtz muttering to his companions as he groomed them (something he seemed to do compulsively after any battle they fought).

"Was that a trip or what, Bead? ...Yeah, yeah, don't let it get to your head, big guy...I'm not-listen, it's just constructive criticism, ok? You did good...Do you want a bean? Gotta say, I never saw giant multicolored beans before I came to Alola. This place is weird."


	4. The Sting

**Notes; So, this chapter and the next couple are all pretty short, but it wouldn't feel right to smush them all into one post, so I'm just going to dump a couple chapters tonight so you guys actually have something to enjoy. As always I request that you give me your thoughts.**

The first time Lillie had ever felt disappointment in Holtz was when he'd been hesitant to assist her on her quest to help Nebby. Things had started well enough. Watching as Holtz received his Ride Pager had to be a highlight of Lillie's day.

"Your riding gear will be the special outfit you wear when riding Pokémon." the Kahuna said. "I look ridiculous." Holtz grumbled, mortified. "Who's idea was this color combo?"

But when the time came to tell him about Nebby, and Lillie's wish to get him home, well... She knew it had nothing to do with him. That he's done enough for her over the past few days. But she couldn't stop the sting that she felt when his only response was to scratch his head and say "Yeah, I don't know..."

She made it clear that she understood, but still the feeling would not leave. She once again found herself second guessing.

Was she wrong to feel let down? Was she being selfish? She really couldn't expect Holtz to drop everything just for her and Nebby. They probably weren't even friends, after all.

When they, Hau, and Professor Kukui met up to sail to Akala, Holtz had been rather fidgety, and avoided looking at her through the whole trip. Only when they finally made land and Lillie had uestioned Hau's cry of "Land Ahoy" did Holtz speak at all.

"What a stick in the sand!" Hau said. "Help me out here, Holtz! It was funny, right?"

Holtz, his face the picture of perfect seriousness, asked "it was supposed to be funny?" While Hau glared, Lillie couldn't help but giggle, and the reaction made Holtz flash her a small smile.

As Olivia and Mallow arrived to welcome their group to the island, Lillie made a mental note to thank Hau for dragging Holtz out of his own head later. Their little Squad would split up a moment later, only for she and Holtz to meet up not too long after. Holtz seemed to make it a point to ask her about the Ruins of Life. Lillie appreciated it, and only then did she realize that perhaps he was avoiding her earlier out of his own guilt. She'd be careful to make sure he knew there were no hard feelings.


	5. Lillie Likes Chocolate

**Notes: You get the gist by now. Last post for the day.**

The next time she saw Holtz, he'd have a change in wardrobe. A plain striped tee would be replaced with a dark blue polo, and on his face would be a thick, dark blue pair of sunglasses. Lillie had to stop herself when her first thought was how well the color complimented his dark skin, and how much covering up his eyes only made her want to see them again. Even though she herself had given him the case for any colored contacts he might use, she had to admit she quite liked their natural chocolate brown.

She shook those thoughts out of her head, or at least attempted to. He'd brought up his most recent battle with Hau and it was truly a shame not to see the twinkle that was doubtless in his eye as he spoke about his Pokémon in action.

"Not gonna lie, Happy Hauie actually had me on the ropes for a little while there. Granted, I didn't have Beady at the time, but the guy's getting good."

Lillie chuckled at the impromptu nickname for their friend, before interjecting.

"Th-there's a laboratory here that studies dimensions, did you know?"

"Uh, no, I didn't, but that sounds awesome!"

"Oh, and the professor's waiting to meet you!" She gulped slightly, slowing herself before she could rush through too many topics at once. "How...how were your trials? It must be quite trying to do three in a row."

"Well, if they weren't trying, they wouldn't be called trials, I imagine."

She snorted at that, before leading him into the lab with her. When they'd run into Kukui and Burnet inside, the scientist couple regaled both them and Hau with their knowledge of Ultra Beasts and other dimensions. Lilli always got sentimental when Burnet was around, and she decided to let Holtz in on the story of how she'd been found ashore by the kind woman, taken in an treated like one of her own.

"She's been like...like a real mother to me." She said, surprised at how unembarrassed she was to be sharing this. She and Holtz shared a look, but no words. Lillie smiled. She didn't need words to know that Holtz appreciated her telling him this.

It felt good to do so.

Finally, he said, "Look...about when I said I didn't want to help you, with Nebby and the ruins and stuff. I'm sorry."

She gasped. She'd been right. "Holtz, no, you don't have to apologize.

"I want to, though. Help, I mean. I wanna help."

Lillie just stood their, taking in his offer before smiling broadly, nodding her head.

"Thank you, Holtz."


	6. Ruins and Run-Ins

**Notes: Not much to say about this one, other than I hope the site registers it properly. Only chapter for today.**

After their little heart to heart, Lillie had opted to stick with Burnet for the time being. Once outside the lab, Lillie could have sworn she spotted Team Skull, and felt the immediate urge to bolt.

She mentally berated herself for being cowardly, but who could really hold it against her? Team Skull was a bunch of no-good delinquents, and wherever they went meant nothing but bad news. Who knows what they'd do to her if she caught their attention? Or what they'd do to Nebby?

Of course, her attempt to flee had only gotten her lost. Figures. Somehow, Burnet found her and suggested they go find "your little friend Holtz".

Lillie could've sworn Burnet had read her mind, as at that moment there was nowhere she'd rather be.

When the two of them found Holtz again, it was right outside the Ruins of Life. Burner let Holtz in on what happened, and he had a little laugh, letting them know that he'd just run into a higher-up in the delinquent gang.

"I don't wanna call her an Admin...Den Mother sounds more likely."

"Nothing like beating Team Skull numskullzzz!" Dex said with a mechanical laugh.

"Is that- are we just gonna call them that forever? Everyone says numskulls, all the time, is that just a thing? Low hanging fruit, guys, come on."

Burnet, having decided that Lillie and Nebby were safe with Holtz, decided to leave for the Battle Dome.

"The Masked Royal has a match, and there's no way I'm missing it!" She said, before turning to leave and pausing mid stride. "That Masked Royal...what do you think he looks like under that mask, anyway?"

It was only once she was gone that Holtz turned his look of disbelief to face Lillie.

"Does...does she really not know?"

Lillie could only provide a shrug in response. She'd hoped she could give Burnet enough credit to assume she was joking. She'd noticed the condition of his Pokémon, however, and without waiting to ask healed them all up.

"Within these ruins waits the guardian deity of Akala Island...this is Tapu Lele's ruin." She told him, before an ethereal cry  
brought her attention down to Nebby. "You! I know you tried to drag me along to the Ruins of Conflict on Melemele Island, too...Why are these ruins so important to you? What do the guardians mean to you?"

She sighed when she got no response, and turned to face Holtz again.

"Just think what would have happened to you if Holtz hadn't been there back then."

"Well, hey..." Holtz started, rubbing the back of his head. "It really wasn't a huge deal, you know. I mean-"

His rambling were interrupted by the unexpected arrival of Olivia, who very quickly introduced herself formally, before staring Holtz down. Lillie looked between the two of them, knowing what was coming, and stepped away as the two prepared for their Pokémon battle.

"You've completed the trials of all three captains here on Akala Island." Olivia said. "Now you face the grand trial of the kahuna-me! Get ready for your hardest Pokémon battle yet on Akala!"

"This is gonna be good." Holtz said with a sly grin, and a pleasurable thrill in his voice.

Lillie watched the battle unfold, and once again found herself in admiration of Holtz. He'd made everything look so easy, and commanded his Pokémon with a breezy, lighthearted confidence.

"Uh, let's see...Jumba, why don't you Force Palm this one?" He asked casually, making the Makuhita grin from ear to ear before it pounded its fists together and assaulted Olivia's Nosepass.

Lillie herself wore a similar grin when Holtz took the victory, before immediately going to congratulate and care for his Pokémon.

She was upfront about her reasons for visiting the ruins when Olivia asked, and it was just as they were all on there way back to town when Hau showed up, claiming that Holtz had been asked to the Aether Foundation. Lillie's blood ran cold at the mention of the name.

"Th...The Aether Foundation?"

"I don't see why not." Holtz said with a shrug. "Lillie, wanna come with?"

The girl flinched at the mention of her name and shuffled from foot to foot. "U-um! I think I'll stay here. I'd like to see how Hau's battle goes, too..."

Holtz' eyes were impossible to read behind his sunglasses, but eventually he simply left with a shrug. Lillie let out a sigh of relief, before pondering the question of what exactly it was Aether wanted with her friend.


	7. Lore In The Library

**Review if you enjoyed. Or didn't. Either one, really.**

"Holtz? Would you mind if I asked you something?"

The two of them met again in Malie City, and Lillie was eager to avoid the subject of the Aether Foundation.

"You wanna go to the ruins?" He responded, as if he could read her mind.

Lillie nodded, momentarily distracted by Nebby acting up again. "Yes, I wanted to take Nebby to visit Ula'ula's ruins, but they are located deep in a large desert. I don't want to ask that much of you. Right now I'm planning to visit Malie Library. There's a book that I want to look for there. Maybe you'd even be willing to help me."

Holtz thought for a moment, before replying with "No."

"...No?" said Lillie, dejected.

"No. Not 'maybe'. Absolutely!" With a clap to the shoulder that early threw her off balance, Holtz gave Lillie a wry grin. "We've been over this, right? Anything you need, I'm there."

"R-really?" Lillie didn't know whether it was the fact that he'd help, the rather mean joke, or the physical contact that made her flustered, but she pushed through it. "Thank you! I know that the Malie Library is here within the city of Malie somewhere..."

"Well, that figures." Holtz replied, hands in his pockets. "Clue's in the name, right?"

"Even I should be able to find it." Lillie said with a snort. "I can do this!"

After an unintentional detour into an apparel shop, Lillie and Holtz had run into a young girl with a Mudsdale. The girl, Hapu, seemed familiar with Holtz, who decided to make introductions.

"What are you up to?" Hapu inquired.

"Oh. I'm actually, um, studying the tapu's ruins. For...various reasons of my own."

"Its a collaborative investigation." Holtz chimed in, pointing betwixt Lillie and himself. "Need to know type stuff."

"Well," Hapu replied, "that's some fine initiative. I'd be happy to show you the way whenever you'd like to go. My Mudsdale here is as sturdy as all get-out. She can easily carry two."

After Hali departed, Lillie and Holtz finally entered the library. It didn't take long searching for the right book before a helping hand was offered by a mysterious girl in a tattered dress.

"Is this what you're looking for, Princess?"

She beckoned Holtz and Lillie to a table, presenting them with a book titled The Light of Alola.

 _"The empty sky broke asunder," Lillie read allowed, trying not to get too uncomfortable as Holtz and the mysterious girl stared at her with unbridled attention, "a hole appearing where had been none._  
 _A single beast appeared from in it: it was called the beast that calls the moon._  
 _The king of Alola bowed before it: the beast that stole all heaven's light._  
 _The island Guardians fought against it, but in the end they lost the fight._  
 _Then did the beast that calls the moon cast its pall on the line of kings._  
 _Then did the beast that had won mark the path for all such finished things._  
 _Beast of sun and beast of moon._  
 _Through their union, they brought new life._  
 _A fragile heir in Alola born that island guardians would keep from strife._  
 _The ancient kings sang their thanks for Lunala with song of flute._  
 _Two tones rang out across the altar._  
 _a perfect pair, ever after mute."_

Holtz gave a low whistle once the tale was finished. "That's deep."

"I can tell you lots of other old stories about Alola too!" Said the mysterious girl. "You interested?"

"Well...that would be wonderful!" Lillie said. "I would be delighted if you did."

"Yeah." Holtz replied with some skepticism. "But also, who're you?"

"I'm Acerola." The girl said with her ever present cat-like smile. "That book you read belonged to my dad. I know I don't look it, but my family was pretty much royalty."

"Hmm. Cool."

With that, Holtz stood, dragging Lillie up with him and turning them both away from Acerola.

"Uh, hey, are you put off by this chick at all?" He asked quietly.

"What? Um...I mean, she seems friendly, if...unusual. Why? Does she put you off!"

"Dunno, she's got a bit of a weird lolicon thing going on."

"A what?"

"Best you don't know."

"Hey, I know the reason you came to Ula'ula Holtz. You'll be undergoing another trial, won't you? You don't have to stay here if you don't want."

"You don't want me to stick around?" Holtz asked, and though he didn't sound particularly dejected Lillie quickly tried to backtrack so as not to hurt his feelings.

"No- I mean, yes, I- of course I want you around, but it's just, I don't want to get in the way of your trials!" Both of their voices had risen at this point, prompting Acerola to look between the two curiously.

"Alright." Holtz said with a shrug. He turned to Acerola and gave a friendly wave. "Nice to meet you." he said before turning to leave, addressing Lillie one last time. "Remember: anything you need. Stay safe...Princess."

Lillie flushed, sighing as Holtz left. "I really hope that doesn't stick."


	8. An Interlude

**Reviews are my lifeblood**

"You beat the leader of Team Skull?!" Lillie questioned, having apparently just missed Holtz and Kukui's confrontation with the eponymous Guzma at Malie Garden. "Just thinking about it makes me worry... They sound like a scary group."

"Pfft." Was Holtz' casual response. "It stops at 'sound'. They're like, 90-10 on the bark-bite ratio."

Shortly afterward, Kukui departed for Mount Lanakila, he and Holtz exchanging a high five before he went in his way.

"Holtz..." Lillie said, skeptical of the boy despite his trademark grin. "Be sure you're not pushing yourself too hard."

"So." Acerola interrupted just as Holtz' grin faltered. "You beat Sophocles' trial, huh? That's really great! You can take on the next trial up past Route 11. Through Tapu Village, you know?"

"Well, I know now." Holtz replied. His gaze shot over to Lillie, and the blonde knew he was silently asking if she wanted to come along. Lillie didn't really understand why Holtz always seemed to want her along for whatever he did, but she couldn't help but he flattered.

Before she could say anything, Acerola ended up speaking for her, all but dragging her by the arm to go do some shopping. The blonde gave her friend an apologetic look, but couldn't refuse Acerola's request.

Holtz would be fine, she reasoned. He was always fine. Whatever the reason was that he wanted her to come along, it certainly wasn't that he needed her.

When Lillie found herself being accosted by some Team Skull grunt who wanted to take Nebby away for a quick buck sometime later, it almost surprised her how the very first thing on her mind was how she wished Holtz were there.

"Uh...hey." the voice of the boy in question sounded out as he'd just stepped out of a nearby building, looking between her and the grunt. His sunglasses made his expression impossible to read, but he did not look happy. Soon enough, Holtz was between the two of them, staring down the grunt with his arms crossed.

"Oh, so we're following that script, are?" Said the grunt. "A Trainer dashes forward to save the girl, huh?"

"Seems to be the case." Holtz said, quickly looking back at Lillie. "You don't mind, right?"

The blonde shook her head, while the grunt rolled his eyes.

"Well I'm not gonna let you be the hero in this scene!"

The fight was over before Lillie knew it, and Holtz couldn't stop himself from laughing out loud as the grunt skedalded out of there.

Lillie made it clear just how thankful she was, but she also couldn't help feeling a bit guilty over how helpless she was. Before much else could happen, Acerola invited Holtz to take part of her trial, and the boy gave Lillie a pat on the shoulder before leaving her alone with her thoughts.


	9. I'm Not Crying, That's Just The Rain

**Reviews are my kink**

"Can we not get one?" Holtz asked to the void, gathered in the Aether House along with Lillie, Hau, and Acerola. "Can we not get _**one** _full day where those wads don't cause trouble?"

The children of the Aether House had gotten their Pokémon stolen by Team Skull while Holtz and Acerola were preoccupied with his trial, prompting the latter that "those numskulls actually did something pretty clever for once!"

"If we want to get the Pokémon back," Hau said, recalling the Team's ultimatum, "then Holtz has to go to Po Town...all alone? No backup? That's what they said, but that's not fair!"

"Team Skull has taken over Po Town..." Acerola said. "it's basically their private playground now."

Hau and Lillie shared a look of concern, which only grew worse when Holtz violently kicked the potted plant in the corner of the room, snapping their attention back to him.

"Holtz!?" They both shouted in surprise, and even with his eyes blocked off by his shades, it was easy to tell that Holtz was currently angrier than they'd ever seen him.

"No." Holtz said, his voice somehow both crazed and disproportionately calm. "It's not fair. Not remotely fair for _them_."

With a chuckle he headed for the door, only to be stopped as the little girl who'd had her Yungoos taken ran up to him.

"Please..." she said, distressed. "Just...just get my Yungoos back for me."

Holtz grinned. "You got it."

Once he was out the door, Lillie just couldn't help herself. She was too overwrought with concern, and rushed out after him. He was stood at the edges of the steps, sunglasses in one hand while the other wiped his eyes.

"...Holtz?" Lillie asked, nearly flinching herself when the boy visibly stiffened.

"Yup?" He said coarsely, placing his shades back on.

"Are you ok?"

"Oh yeah, absolutely."

"You're about to go into a whole town that's been taken over by those delinquents. I wish I could do something, anything to help, but..." she caught herself. Now wasn't the time to make this about her. "It's ok if you're afraid."

Holtz scoffed, then laughed. "I am _not_ afraid."

"Then what's wrong?" She pleaded louder than she'd meant to.

"This is my fault!" Holtz said, finally turning to face her fully. "You heard Hauie, they only did this to drag me out. This only happened cause of me."

The sound of thunder made the two of them flinch, Holtz looking up at the sky as it began to suddenly rain.

"Holtz," Lillie said, unable to believe what she was hearing. "You can't seriously be blaming yourself for this."

"Who cares?" he muttered, turning away from her again and walking off toward Po Town, only calling back to say "It won't matter once I kick their teeth in! Give me twenty minutes, tops!"


	10. Trouble In Paradise Part 1

**Notes: Slipped my mind to update this. Oops.**

 **I'd be less likely to forget if people reviewed, just saying.**

How did this happen?

Lillie looked around her, abuzz with nerves at the thought that she was now once again prisoner at Aether paradise. Though she was now back in the clutches of her mother, her concerns weren't primarily with herself.

Unsurprisingly, it had taken longer than twenty minutes for Holtz to return from his mission, and after a solid hour of waiting Lillie had grown fidgety, almost panicked, despite's Hau's many attempts to cheer her up. What if Team Skull had captured him? What if they'd incapacitated all his pokemon and were doing horrible things to him? It got to be so bad that she all but begged Acerola to follow after him. Of course, the moment the younger girl had left was the moment that Plumeria woman had come in. Apparently Team Skull were contracted to drag her back to Aether Paradise, and so that was now where she sat, fists clenching as her anxieties only grew. Would she ever know what had happened to Acerola and Holtz?

Being stuck at Aether had skewed her perception of time; how long had it been since she was taken? Hours? A day?

Her mother hadn't let her out of her sight, and at this point Lillie was expecting the usual spiel; about how she wasn't good enough, about how her mother had great things planned and how she wasn't one of them. What she wasn't expecting was for the wall behind her to cave in loudly, both her and her mother taken aback at the presence of a Metang.

Sitting crosslegged atop the creature was Holtz, who waved away some of the dust from his own entrance before looking between the blondes.

"Lucy! How's it going?" He asked, before smiling and uttering a casual "Hey Lillie."

"Wha-?!" Lillie cried, a torrent of emotions coming over her, from happiness at Holtz' arrival to confusion over his addressing of her mother.

"Ah, Holtz," Lusamine said, "informal as always. It's been a while since we last saw you..."

"Y-you came?" Lillie spoke, cutting her mother off. "You actually came to help me, Holtz?"

"Well, duh." Was Holtz' answer. "Me and Hauie. That Gladion guy, too. You should've seen us on the way here; like three stooges."

He chuckled to himself and pet his Metang. "This is Harris, by the way. He, Beady and the rest are here to threaten Lucy with physical harm if she doesn't let you go."

A metallic noise echoed from Harris, and Holtz snorted in response. "No, we couldn't have used the door. Not nearly dramatic enough."

Lillie couldn't stop the smile that crept into her face, nor the tears welling up in her eyes as she observed her friends antics. A small part of her, admittedly, also felt shame. Shame for considering that Holtz might actually abandon her to her fate. He had promised to help her, yes, but she had no reason to believe she meant enough to him that he'd come charming into Aether Paradise to rescue her by force. No reason until now. The shame was quickly overridden by pride; she was the ONLY person she had reason to believe Holtz would do this for. Lillie could now entertain the notion that there was someone in the world who held her more dearly than anyone else did.

"Thank you..." she said, letting the tears fall freely. "Thank you!"

"Hmm." sounded Lusamine. "So you know one another?"

"Uh, yeah." Said Holtz. "Didn't I mention?"

The woman merely sighed. "A gifted young trainer like you, Holtz...And you bother with someone like Lillie? How disappointing."

Lillie didn't need to able to see Holtz' eyes to know they were burning with fury; the rest of his body language made it clear he was a split second away from pouncing on her mother himself. Instead, she took the initiative.

"I don't need your approval, Mother! Or your permission! I will save Cosmog!"

"My...you do say such incomprehensible things. Calling me mother? I don't have any children! Certainly not any wretched children who would run off and reject my love."

Lusamine was crazed now, but Lillie stood her ground.

"So tell me how you'll save that Pokemon. What can you do, Lillie? You failed to convince me to listen to you. You don't even have the strength of a trainer."

"Sure she does!" Holtz said, cutting off what was sure to be more insults. "Lillie, tell Harris to use Meteor Mash on Lucy here. It'll happen, watch!"

"All you're doing is proving my point, Holtz." Lusamine turned her back on the two of them. "Lillie has to rely on you to get anything of worth done. Lillie...you're not beautiful enough for my world."

Holtz made a quite frankly inhuman noise before it descended into a wicked laugh. "Ok, if that's where we're at. Harris-!"

"Stop, Holtz!" Lillie shouted. She had long since let her gaze fall to the ground, and didn't dare look up even though she could feel Holtz' eyes on her.

"...Fine." Her mother continued. "Since you're here anyway, you can watch me summon my sweet beast. And then...you can leave."

Lillie steeled herself, before finally raising her head. "I'm not being foolish or selfish. I am asking you to listen, Mother! Do not sacrifice Cosmog for that beast's sake!"

"She's not your Mother." Holtz muttered, loud enough for both her and Lusamine to hear.

"Listen to your friend." Came Lusamine's response, not turning around. Lillie remained stalwart.

"If you open the Ultra Wormhole, Cosmog will...Cosmog will die!"

"You're right..." Lusamine said as she approached the mirror, "it probably will die. Because I'm going to force it to use its power whether it wants to or not!"

The mirror disappeared, revealing a teleport pad which Lusamine stepped onto.

"Maybe if you really had been a daughter to me, I would have listened to you..."

"Harris-!" Holtz yelled.

Lusamine smirked. "Too bad."

"Use Psychic!"

The Pokémon sounded off as a wave of psychic energy travelled across the room. Too late it reached the other end, as Lusamine had left in a flash, leaving whichever loose objects where on that side of the room to be flung about by mental energy. Holtz jumped off the creature's head, returning it to its pokeball and rushing to the teleport pad before he was stopped by Lillie.

More specifically, Lillie hugging him. The blonde grasped the boy tightly, overwhelmed with emotions. Holtz himself was likewise in flux, though the embrace slowly but surely led to his anger subsiding.

"Holtz..." she said, swaying slightly when Holtz returned the hug, "I really am happy that you came after me...but...but...I have to be selfish again...I have to ask you one more time...Please..."

"Hey." Holtz said, pulling back and placing both hands on her shoulders before she could finish. "Anything you need."

Lillie stood for a moment, willing the tears to stay in this time, before nodding her head gratefully. Neither of them moved for a moment, and while Lillie had MUCH to think about at the moment, first and foremost on her mind as she and Holtz stared at each other was that she wished she could see his eyes.

"Zoinks!" Came the voice of Rotom Dex, floating between them and dragging the two of them back to reality. "Go after Lusamine, like, yezzzzzterday! This is serious!"

"Did you REALLY just say 'zoinks'?"


	11. Trouble In Paradise Part 2

**Note: Updating this kinda slipped my mind. I've been horribly busy, but reviews and comments are usually a neat motivator. Figured I'd have more of those by now, but whatev's**

"This where the party's at?" Holtz asked as he and Lillie arrived in Lusamine's lab via teleport.

"Wh-what is this place?" Lillie asked, before turning to see her mother standing next to an odd contraption.

"Hurry." The woman said. "This way."

The two approached, only for Holtz to slow as he saw the menagerie of preserved pokemon.

"Do you like my collection?" Lusamine asked. "My precious babies...they will be preserved for eternity here."

Lillie was at a loss for words. Holtz, as she had come to expect (and be incredibly thankful for), was not.

"Anyone ever tell you you're real sick, lady?"

Lusamine snickered, which grew into a full on booming laugh. "The sickness I suffer from is only adoration, Holtz. But my poor beast...What confusion, what rage must it feel, arriving in this strange world? It would not be right to confine its feelings in such a small case as these ones...It will need to express itself."

A sick smile grew on her face. "I think I will let it express all its fury upon the Alola region as it will!"

"Uh," Holtz intoned, "How about no!"

Before Lillie could once again be thankful for Holtz voicing her thoughts, the sound of the teleport pad brought everyone's attention to the arrival of Hau.

"Whoa! Holtz!" Hau said with a smile as he rushed over to his friends, followed swiftly by the arrival of Gladion. "Whoa-ho! And Lillie! Man I'm glad to see you're OK!

"Well well well," Holtz said, "just what I needed; Happy Hauie and Gloomy Glad!"

"Ah. Sweet Hau." Lusamine said. "So you came too. Hmph. And Gladion. Must you be so untidy?"

"God," Holtz groans, "do you ever do anything but criticize?"

"Leave it Holtz." Gladion growled, before looking to his mother. "You mustn't open the Ultra Wormhole. You cannot let the beast run wild!"

Lusamine stared the blonde boy down before grimacing. "The daughter who stole my Cosmog from me and the son who took my Type: Null! All I ever did was give you two all the love I had, and all you did was betray me! You have no right to ask for my attention now!"

A long silence followed, wherein Lusamine and Gladion stared each other down, Lillie looked between the two with a concerned frown, and Holtz stood with his arms crossed, his lips tense.

"What?" Hau cried out, breaking the silence. "Daughter? Son?"

Another long pause ensued, before Hau jumped backward. "Wait! You all are a family!?"

Gladion narrowed his eyes, whilst Lillie looked toward Lusamine. Holtz simply threw his hands up and shook his head in Hau's direction, muttering "dude".

"...What?"

"It was so obvious!"

"It was?!"

"They look exactly alike!"

"...Well now that you mention it..."

"You're AMAZING, Hauie, truly."

"It may have once been true that we were a family, Sweet Hau." Lusamine interrupted. "But those wretches beside you left me. But it doesn't matter now. None of that matters now! I was able to open the Ultra Wormhole using just the gases we'd extracted from Cosmog when it was in Aether Paradise, wasn't I? But now I have Cosmog itself inside this crate here...If I use its entire body, how many Ultra Wormholes will I be able to open? How many sweet beasts will come to me then?"

Nebby's voice rang out from inside the contraption on the floor, as if in confirmation. Out of the corner of her eye, Lillie could see Holtz inching his way closer to the crate. Lillie stepped toward her mother, shaking her head and pleading.

"Please...Stop...If Nebby isn't-If you make it use up too much of its power...you don't understand what will happen! Like when we ran away from the Paradise...it couldn't even move for ages after that..."

The girl stared her mother down, whilst Hau and Gladion shared a look of concern behind her.

"If you use too much of its power, it will die!"

Lusamine grinned, before snatching the crate from the floor and holding it out in front of her.

"Watch." She said. "I will open the Ultra Wormhole for you...Come to me, my sweet beast!"

The group stared as the crate began to glow an ethereal blue, before spitting out a burst of light which grew into a wormhole in the air. Lusamine stared up at the portal as an Ultra Beast, the very same kind that Lillie and Holtz had seen outside of Burnet's lab, drifted down into their reality.

Moments later, screens arose all over the lab, showing massive wormholes open all over Alola. On the floor, Nebby's voice rang weakly from the crate. Done hesitating, Lillie and Holtz both rushed to the crate, kneeling down on either side and searching frantically for a way to open it.

"Ugh..." Lusamine groaned. "Must you be so noisy, even inside there? What an annoying pokemon. The only thing I need from you is your power! But I will admit...it looks like that power has served me well. There should be plenty of beautiful beasts appearing all around Alola as we speak!"

She turned to the screens with glee. "Look! On Akala and Poni! And even on Melemele Island!"

She let loose another insane laugh as the others watched on in terror. Just then, Guzma arrived in the lab, rushing over to observe the proceedings.

"Madam Prez...the experiment was a success, huh? Looks like it's time to catch this wicked Ultra Beast to beat down these annoying upstarts!"

"You're right." Lusamine said, eyes flicking over everyone in the room. "Guzma. Quiet those children for me. I don't want to hear from them again."

Guzma rushed to approach Gladion first, only for the blonde to run ahead.

"I'll stop the beast!" He called, placing his hands on his hips as the Ultra Beast cried out. "My partner Null was born to be a Beast killer! Hau, you take Guzma!"

Once again Hau nearly jumped back, turning to Guzma who only gave a haughty laugh in response.

"That leaves me with the fruit loop in charge, doesn't it?" Holtz muttered, moving to stand up. He felt Lillie's hand on his own before he could, however, and looked up to see her giving him a concerned frown. He retaliated with a confident grin, giving her hand a slight squeeze before standing and turning to Lusamine.

"How disappointing," Lusamine said, "to think you're all so small minded. You're going to startle my sweet beast! Holtz...it looks like I'll need to silence you first!"

Holtz groaned.

"Oh, SHUT UP, Lady!"


	12. Trouble In Paradise Part 3

**Notes: Thanks so much to all those who reviewed. I reward you with drama.**

"BEADY! Let's go!"

With that, Holtz had his Inceneroar on the battlefield. Lillie watched as the cat wrestled her Mother's Milotic, beating it swiftly whilst Lillie herself remained preoccupied with trying to wrench open Cosmog's container.

Needless to say, with three battles going on around her, the situation was dangerous. Lillie, however, was too busy to care until a wayward Hydro Pump nearly hit her. She dove under the attack and on top of Nebby's prison, frozen with panic for a moment before Holtz' voice rang out.

"Lillie! What the heck are you doing?!" She looked up to address him, seeing that her friend was now facing her Mother's Bewear with one of his own. If she remembered right, this one was named Noel. "Find a corner or something, you're gonna get hurt!"

Grabbing Nebby's cage, Lillie heeded Holtz' advice and rushed to (relative) safety. Holtz himself was too busy looking after Lillie to realize that Noel had just lost the Bewear struggle, and was reeling toward his trainer on the verge of fainting. It ultimately did faint just in time for Holtz to turn around and be smacked in the face by the creature's thick arm as it fell over.

Holtz himself nearly fell over, but instead merely stumbled and shook it off, returning Noel and sending out Harris to finish the job.

The battle raged on, and Lillie found herself torn between helping Nebby and watching tensely as her friend slowly but surely overcame her mother. Whilst Lillie swelled with pride over Holtz' victory, Lusamine seemed about ready to attack the boy herself.

"How..." she cried. "How can you be so awful!"

Within moments the woman was stomping her foot like a tantruming child. "All that I want is my precious beast! I don't care about any of the rest of you!"

Before anyone could respond, the Ultra Wormhole that had brought said Beast was swiftly disappearing, and Lusamine and Guzma both rushed to capture it. Soon, the beast itself started to fade from existence, and along with it went Lusamine.

"Mother!" Lillie cried, as in a flash of light the Ultra Wormhole suddenly expanded, and in a matter of moments Lusamine had disappeared completely. Not a second later, Guzma ran in after her and disappeared as well. With that, the portal closed, and Lillie, Holtz, Gladion and Hau were left in stunned silence.

Without warning, Nebby's crate ceased glowing and popped open, the quartet gathering around the box to see the Pokemon in a new, dormant form.

"Is it...is it dead?" Holtz asked.

"Looks more like sleeping." Gladion said. "Come on, let's get out of here. Nothing good can happen here."

A moment later, the four of them were all in Lusamine's office along with Ms. Wicke, who currently had Holtz sat down so she could look over the big red mark on his face. This meant that his sunglasses were finally off since the first time they'd met up again, but Lillie was too busy looking on Nebby to appreciate it.

"Hehe, of all times on this trip that I actually get hurt," he said with a wince, "and it had to be by my own bear."

As Lillie had come to expect, Holtz was compulsively checking on and brushing the Pokemon in question, which combined with Wicke checking on him in much the same way would've given Lillie cause to laugh in any other circumstance. Noel gave an apologetic moan and lowered its head.

"No, No big guy, I'm not mad. Well, at least not at you."

"At least you're not hurt too badly." Wicke said with a soft smile. Holtz tried to return the smile, but found himself grimacing and digging into the inside of his hurt cheek. His eyes widened when he pulled out a bloody tooth, and he pocketed it before Noel could turn to look at him, Wicke raising a hand to her mouth in concern.

"Maybe," Gladion said, "but there's still a ton we have to do. The President and Guzma both disappeared into the Ultra Wormhole...Not to mention Cosmog and why it stopped moving like that..."

He went quiet for a moment as everyone's eyes turned to Lillie, sat down down across from Holtz and cradling Nebby in her hands, before continuing.

"Even if she is...like that, Lusamine is still our mother."

At that, Holtz gave a dark chuckle. "You know, that might be the craziest thing I've heard all day, and considering the delusional bint I just had a battle with, THAT is saying a lot!"

Gladion glared at the younger boy. "Is now really the time to be throwing her personal insults?"

"Considering this is all her fault?" Holtz replied, gesturing around at the room. "Yeah! She wanted to be with her 'sweet beasts' so much, now she's with 'em! Not to mention she took the leader of the team who's been causing nothing but trouble for EVERYONE with her. I say leave them there. It's a happy ending for everyone."

"Stop it, Holtz!" Lillie yelled, standing up from her seat. "Gladion's right! We can't just leave her there, she's still our mother!"

Holtz threw his hands in the air as he looked up at Lillie. "No, she isn't!"

"Why do you keep saying that?" Asked the girl distressed.

"Because she's NOT! Mother's don't hate you! They don't leave you behind for something crazy and stupid! They're there for you and they love you! If they can't do that why are they worth calling a parent?"

Something clicked inside Lillie, as she realized what the root of Holtz problem really was. She spoke before she could stop herself.

"Our Mom isn't like your Dad!"

Her hands were clapped over her own mouth as soon as the words were spoken, and Wicke, Hau and Gladion looked on speechless. Holtz stared up at the girl, and she was finally able to take in his eyes. She'd wanted to see them again, but not like this. Not filled with disgust and pain and brimming with tears. Time seemed to freeze in that moment, before Holtz quickly stood up, placing his shades back on and stepping out of the room while rubbing his cheek. Noel looked around the room in a panic before running out after his trainer.

Lillie fell back into her chair, Wicke gently rubbing her shoulder as Hau and Gladion stood around awkwardly. Lillie stared at the door for what felt like an eternity. Long past when Wicke had let her go. Long past Gladion coming up with a strategy to get their mother back. Long past Hau giving up on any attempts to cheer her up.


	13. Resolution

**Notes: Sorry I didn't post this earlier. School just got done kicking my butt.**

It would be a full day before she saw him again. She had heard what Gladion had to say, and knew what she had to do. She spent that day looking for Holtz to no avail, and packing everything up to go on her journey for the Legendary Pokemon. She'd changed her clothes, and was just about to give up on the prospect of finding Holtz when she heard his voice ring out behind her.

"Nice duds. Where'd you get 'em?" He sitting on a fence, swinging his legs out in front of him.

"Um..." Lillie started, before steeling herself. She had to be confident about this. "Malie. Listen, Holtz-"

"They suit you." he interrupted as he walked over to her. "You look nice."

"Thank you?! I mean, thank you." Lillie didn't know how such simple words could throw her off her game. It may have been that it was a game she was entirely new to. "Holtz. Please, I need to apologize."

"You really don't." Holtz said with a sigh. "You we're going through a lot, and I wasn't thinking, and it's just- Lucy, rrrgh she makes me so MAD-"

"Holtz I know, but-"

"She hurt Nebby, she hurt YOU, I can't-"

"Elio!" she yelled, effectively silencing him. "I NEED you to let me apologize...ok?"

The boy nodded.

"I'm sorry. We were both out of line but you were just looking out for me. But I need you to understand; I love my mom. Unconditionally. If there's ANYTHING I could do to make her see reason, well...why am I worth calling a daughter if I don't try?"

She exhaled, before staring her friend. "I understand that you don't want to come with me, but-"

"But I'm going to anyway."

"I just had to-...what?" Lillie was flabbergasted. Holtz was coming with her after all? "But...I...I can't-"

"Look, I think Lucy's crazy. I think she's a lost cause." The boy shrugged his head from side to side as if weighing his options. "But I also think that you know her better than I do. If there's something in her that you think can be salvaged, then...I trust you. And I'm certainly not gonna let you wander around who knows where by yourself."

Lillie sighed with bliss. She had honestly never expected to be as close to someone as she was with Holtz, and the gratitude she felt over their friendship being intact was amazing.

"I have to admit..." she started, "I was worried you'd never want to talk to me again."

"Pfft. Well, you'd be surprised how much a few hours of Hug Time with Noel can help you process. Plus, some ice for that tooth..."

Lillie tilted her head. "Does it still hurt?"

Holtz shrugged, turning away from the girl. And then, as if feeling the girl continue to stare at him, shrugged again and whispered "yeah".

"...I'm sorry."

"...It's temporary."

Lillie smiled forlornly, and the two stood in comfortable silence, staring out at the ocean that surrounded the Paradise, before she spoke again.

"I...I want to be like you, Holtz. I want to be strong enough to face any trial. That's why I'm going to try my hardest!"

The girl struck a dramatic pose before proclaiming "This is my Z-Powered Form!"

She stayed that way for a moment, before both she and Holtz broke out into uncontrolled laughter. Their reverie was only interrupted when Gladion arrived.

"So this is where you were." he said, handing something to Lillie. "I found this downstairs. It's the Moon Flute. When sounded together with the Sun Flute, it's said they can call the Legendary Pokemon...That is, if you believe the old myths anyway."

"Sounds familiar." Holtz noted, bringing to mind the story that he and Lillie had read together in the library.

"Looks to me like that woman was even planning to add the Legendary Pokemon to her little collection here." Gladion continued, before handing a purple pokeball to Holtz. "Here. Take this Master Ball. It can capture any Pokemon at all. I'm counting on you to help Lillie. This is the least I can do."

Lillie looked as Holtz gave a fleeting smile, before nodding quietly. She turned to her brother and asked "What are you going to do, Gladion?"

"Deal with this mess. I've got to clean up Aether Paradise. I'd wanted to get as far away from this place as I could, together with Null, but in the end, it looks like I ended up right back here again..."

Neither Lillie nor Holtz had a response. Neither of them were sure how to lift Gladion's spirits, or even simply distract him from his dark thoughts. Of course, a split second after they heard his voice is when Lillie figured Hau would be just the one for the job.

"Holtz!" Hau cried, rushing over with his ever-present smile. "And...Lillie? What happened to you? You look fantastic!"

"...What was that?" Gladion asked sternly, and Holtz nearly burst out laughing as Lillie's face turned beet red.

"I'm going to train even harder!" Hau cried, unfazed. "I've gotta do more! I can't keep letting Holtz and his Pokemon bail me out, can I?"

"Well," said Holtz with a trademark grin, "they HAVE started to complain about you being a 'freeloader'. Magno and Sanchez especially."

Hau gave a hearty laugh, clearly taking no offense. "If I can't save Pokemon on my own, I'll never be an island kahuna. I'll never be able to make people really smile!"

"I wouldn't stress it." Holtz said offhandedly. "After all, you haven't been doing a bad job of it so far."

Hau paused, looking over at Holtz and Lillie without speaking. Both were giving him warm smiles and he clearly didn't know how to respond to the affirmation. Lillie almost became concerned, before Hau teared up with emotion and lunged forward to crush Holtz in a hug. She doubted that Hau noticed Holtz freeze up upon contact, or the sharp gasp he gave.

"Oh man," Hau sniffed as he let go, "I still haven't even done Acerola's trial or anything. I've got a lot of catching up to do. I...I'll see ya later!"

"Hey!" Gladion called as Hau turned to leave, stopping him in his tracks. "Sorry for dragging you into our family mess."

"Yeah...but we got to see things that almost no one would ever get the chance to see! Maybe if I set out to train harder, I'll get to see more amazing things like that again!"

"Yeah. Our mother really does like to do things on an...extravagant scale."

Lillie nodded. "I was really glad you came too, Hau."

"You guys gotta stop." Hau said, wiping his eyes. "You keep making me get all emotional! Hehe...see ya..."

With that, Hau left, Gladion watching him go before being startled by Holtz giving a strong but friendly slap on the shoulder.

"He grows on you, doesn't he? Like a fungus."

"Sure." Gladion muttered, before turning to leave himself. "Meet me at the docks, you two. I can get you as far as the next island, at least."

"Right-O!" Holtz said, before exhaling and looking up at the night sky. Lillie chose to look at Holtz himself instead, and the two fell into a comfortable silence, before Holtz asked.

"Hey...have you always been taller than me?"


	14. Family Matters

**Notes: Figured, because it took so long and this chapter was so short, I'd just do them both in one day.**

If the silences she had with Holtz were warm and comfortable, then the one that Lillie had with Gladion at the dock was the opposite.

"That kid sure likes to keep people waiting." Gladion muttered after enough time had passed. Lillie gave her best comforting smile.

"He's probably exploring the Paradise for any loose items. He's a bit of a pack rat."

"Hmm. Sounds like you know him well."

Lillie's smile grew as she considered it. "Yeah...I think I do."

"Well, you sure know how to pick 'em..."

Lillie giggled, not sure how to tell her brother that Holtz hadn't been "picked" so much as he had kicked down the door of her life and rearranged everything in it. Soaking in the moment of levity as long as she could, she turned to Gladion.

"It's...it's so good to see you, Gladion." She confessed. "I just wanted to say that. It's good to see you."

Gladion found himself shielding his eyes with his typical pose, before cracking the very first smile (however small) that Lillie had seen on her face in a long time. He pulled her into a hug and kept her there.

"It's good to see you too, sis."

"...you...you left me alone with mother. When you took Null. That was two years ago."

"I know..."

"If I hadn't had Wicke with me..."

"I'm sorry. I wasn't there for you when you needed me. All I could think about back then was finding a way to save Null. That was the battle I was fighting."

"...what are we going to do if Holtz is right?" Lillie asked after a moment. "What if our mother's mind can't be saved?"

"Then...she'll still be our mother. Holtz doesn't have to accept that. He _shouldn't_ have to. None of this is his responsibility, or Hau's or Wicke's. It's on us."

Lillie pulled away from the embrace and nodded, the two grinning reassuringly at each other. The sound of a familiar voice then alerted the siblings to Holtz presence as he approached them. His wardrobe had made a few changes, with his hat the same as before, but a new striped tee in place of the old one. More important to Lillie however was that his sunglasses were nowhere to be found.

"No way..." he said. "Glad, is that you? I didn't recognize you, your face is...it's doing this thing... _smiling?_ No way, not possible."

Gladion rolled his eyes and scowled as his sister threw a fit of giggles. "I take it you're good to go."

"What, on the field trip to awaken a legendary creature and stop a madwoman from breaking the universe? Oh, yeah."

"Poni Island, here we come!" shouted Rotom Dex, floating out of Holtz' pocket and following him onto the boat. "Bzzt Bzzt!"

"Is it strange that I'm kind of excited?" questioned Lillie, following after Holtz without waiting for an answer.

Gladion just sighed, following in last. How was this his life?


	15. An Interlude In Adorability

**Note: More short chapters, more bulk posts.**

Arriving at Poni had been relatively uneventful, and Gladion had left soon after dropping them off.

"Wonder what kinda Pokemon we're gonna rub elbows with here, eh Holtz?" Rotom Dex looked at Holtz with a sly grin, as the boy acted in kind. Lillie stood to the side and watched as the young man, unable to contain himself, began practically jumping with excitement, theorizing with Rotom over the pokemon they could find. After a solid minute, both of them turned to look at Lillie.

"...uh. Right. Sorry." Holtz said, coughing awkwardly. "Not why we're here."

"Don't stop on my account." Lillie said. "It's cute. Just because you're here to help me doesn't mean you shouldn't let yourself have fun. And-...my goodness, Holtz, are you BLUSHING?"

"No." Holtz answered too quickly. "That's the swelling. I got clubbed in the face, remember? Also, just saying, I'm not cute."

"Sure..." Lillie indulged her friend. "Perhaps we should orient ourselves first."

"Hmm. Seems worth having a look around!" Rotom agreed.

"Look at that!" Holtz yelled, ignoring the both of them and rushing over to a pair of strangers. Next to them were a Slowpoke and a Corsola. Lillie and Rotom watched as Holtz excitedly asked the couple if he could touch the Corsola, getting their consent and crouching down next to the welcoming creature.

"I've never seen one of these up close before..." he muttered, gently stoking the antlers of the pleased Corsola.

"Yep." Lillie said to herself. "Definitely cute."


	16. A Wild Time

**Note: Had to repost this one. Oops.**

"Poni Island..." Lillie muttered. "It's a completely different kind of island, isn't it?"

"The sign says 'Wilds'." Holtz noted curiously, gently tapping her hand as she approached. "You might wanna stay close."

"I'll be fine! I've got Max Repels with me. And I've got you, too...I'll stay a few paces back so you can catch some Pokemon, but I promise I'll try my best to keep up."

They both gave wayward smiles to each other. "Yeah, well...your best is more than enough."

And so began the trek across Poni. Lillie imagined that anyone else on this trip would have eventually gotten impatient with Holtz' compulsive need to battle every trainer and Pokemon they came across, on top of capturing (and of course nicknaming) any species not already in his Dex, but Lillie frankly never had more fun than when she watched her companion go at it. Often she would find herself eating snacks as she sat on the ground, transfixed while the boy commanded his Pokemon. The girl chuckled to herself; she liked to think that if you looked up the word "enthusiasm" in the dictionary, the picture would be Holtz in the middle of battle.

"That's what I'm talking about Erin!" he yelled, posing dramatically as his Mimikyu ended a long struggle with its opponent. "Good girl! hahahaHAHAHAHAHA! WHOO!"

Then of course there was his adorable little victory jig when he'd caught a Granbull, motioning emphatically as he explained how he'd always wanted one.

"I just- they never show up in Kanto, you know? And I've always wondered about the fangs, and the color, and all that stuff. I think I'm gonna name him Simon. He looks like a Simon, doesn't he?"

His energy hadn't waned by the time they ran into Mudsdale and Hapu for the first time in a while.

"Been a while, Holtz." Hapu said as she stepped out to meet them. "And you brought Lillie along, too?"

"Of course." Holtz said with a knowing smile. "We're a team."

"It's good to see you Hapu!" Lillie had a bright smile of her own, only partially caused by the presence of their old friend.

"You look different...like you're ready to go all out in something now."

"Well...I am. I've finally discovered what I-...what we need to do. So this is my Z-powered form!"

"Ho!" Hapu exclaimed. "Then you do your best, Lillie. No one could call you lily-livered!"

Holtz audible groaned, though a hint of a laugh could be heard underneath.

"Boo!" he shouted, hands over his mouth.

"It was funny!" Hapu said confidently.

"Um, so, Hapu...do you know where we can find the kahuna?"

"Oh right." Holtz said with the snap of his fingers. "I forgot we were looking for one of those."

"A kahuna? Hrmmm. Don't have one here on Poni."

"What?!" Holtz and Lillie called at the same time.

"Now what do we do? I was gonna ask you that!"

Hapu giggled at the pair's unplanned synchronicity. "Well, I suppose the time might be right now..."

"For what?" the pair asked, before Holtz turned to Lillie.

"Ok, you've got to stop."

"You'll see. First, let us all proceed to the ruins. You stick with me, you two."

By the time the trio arrived at the Ryins of Hope, Lillie couldn't help but find the atmosphere oddly...suffocating. "What is this place...? The air feels so oppressive... But if we go in there, maybe Nebby will return to normal! The people believe that the guardian deity of these ruins, Tapu Fini, can wash away any impurities with its mystic water."

Holtz thought for a moment then shrugged. "Sounds promising. Well, promising enough anyway."

"That's right it does!" Lillie said. "So just you wait, Nebby! Come on, Holtz!"

With that, Lillie rushed into the ruins, with Holtz following quickly after.

"Hey, hey, hey! I thought you were supposed to be trailing behind."


	17. Hapu the Exposition Machine

"This is so uncomfortable." Holtz muttered. "Hey hey hey, no! Stop laughing!"

Lillie tried to contain her giggles, but failed. In order to move forward they'd needed to move some massive stones, which prompted Holtz to use his ride pager to call upon Machamp. Not only did this put Holtz back in his garish ride outfit, but the Machamp absolutely refused to let Holtz go from his bridal-style carry. Lillie thought it was only fair, seeing as Holtz had taken it upon himself to snicker when she had futilely attempted to push the block herself. Even better was the fact that Beady was at the moment outside of his pokeball, and clearly found it as amusing as she did.

"Yeah, yeah, yuk it up you two. You're lucky I don't have you be the one doing the hard labor, Bead."

Once the stones were all cleared up, Lillie made sure to voice to Holtz how utterly adorable she found him at the moment.

"No. No no no, don't you get started on the cute thing again." the boy said. "I'm not cute."

"Sure you are." Lillie retorted. Maybe I just need to find more excuses to embarrass you until you see it."

Holtz groaned in frustration, made all the worse when Beady winked in his direction before nudging his elbow.

"Why are you agreeing with her?! Is this because I called you cute when you were a Litten? It was a phase, man! I thought you liked it."

Their banter died down by the time they'd reached the center of the ruins, Lillie surveying the surroundings with intrigue.

"I've read about them, you know. Alola's sacred ruins...and the guardian deities worshipped within them. They go wherever they want, so it's not easy to meet them...according to the books I've read. But if they are summoned here at the ruins, they do sometimes appear."

The girl took the dormant Nebby from her bag, letting it float gently in front of her. "The books say that they are, well, capricious. Encounters with them do not always end as you hope they will. Maybe that explains why...even coming to these ruins hasn't evoked any response from Nebby..."

She looked to Holtz, who seemed to be silently absorbing her words along with Beady, before something caught his eye on the level above them. "There's our girl..."

Looking up, Lillie saw that not only was Hapu there, but she was being bathed in iridescent light. She and Holtz shared a look before running up to meet their friend, who was in the middle of trying to touch some strange glowing stone. The younger girl's hand flinched back ever so slightly when the glow abruptly stopped, before letting the stone settle in her grasp.

"I give my thanks for your great gift." the girl said with reverence. "As kahuna, I will do my best for the people...and the Pokemon of Alola."

"What's Hapuning-I mean, what's happening?" Holtz asked when all was said and done.

"Oh!" Hapu said, having just clued in to their presence. "So you two were watching?"

"Uh, yeah. What was that deal about?"

"The kahunas are chosen by the Pokemon we worship here in Alola-" Hapu explained, "our sacred guardians. They are chosen from among the people living on the island each guardian watches over."

"And yours decided you were best pick, huh? ...Sorry if we stepped on any private ceremony or something."

Hapu shook her head, letting them know no harm had been done. "Lillie told me you're pretty new to our parts, eh, Holtz? You came to Alola from far off?"

"Kanto, born and raised." Holtz said, giving a conciliatory flourish.

"You must really be something then. I heard how you were given the sparkling stone by tapu, even as a stranger to our shores."

Holtz gave proud grin, before the muttering of Beady behind him made him frown slightly. "No, I'm not getting a big ego."

Though his voice was exasperated, Lillie could see a tinge of mirth in both his and Beady's eyes. Ever since they'd started traveling, she'd gotten used to hearing half of snarky conversations between Holtz and his many pokemon. Certainly enough to know that they were all in good fun.

"My grandfather..." Hapu said, staring down the guardian statue and bringing the others' attention back to her. "My grandfather was also chosen for this honor. The honor of being our island's kahuna." There was a pause, and with her back turned to the others her face was unreadable. "But he does suddenly some years back, and we were left without a kahuna on Poni. I tried to follow in his footsteps, but I was not chosen by the tapu back then. So I set out on my own sort of island challenge, traveling Alola and trying to grow stronger."

"Hap..." Holtz said, with something in his voice Lillie interpreted as caution. "How old were you when...that happened."

The girl, instead of answering, simply turned around with a sly grin.

"Lillie. The Kahuna you wished to meet is right here."

"O-oh!" said Lillie, surprised at being addressed in the face of Holtz' outstanding question. "Of course. Then please, Kahuna Hapu! Tell us about the Legendary Pokemon!"

Hapu gained a look of sudden understanding. "So you want to know about Lunala, who we pay tribute to at the Altar of the Moon?"

Lillie nodded. "My mother disappeared into the beast's world...I need to see her again, to tell her something. That's why I want to ask the Legendary Pokemon for its help... it's the only one who can go back and forth between worlds!"

Hapu turned, ponderous. "The land of the beasts, eh? Is that what that thin was that came to Poni Island? A beast?"

"Yeah, her mom kinda initiated a mini apocalypse for a sec." Holtz said, getting an odd look from Lillie. "Well that's what it felt like at the time."

"Tapu Fini and I tried to fight it, but it nearly did us both in. We did not stand a chance...All right. I will tell you what I know."


	18. An Eggscelent Night Out

**Note: Not gonna lie, this might be my favorite chapter. Also, for the sake of avoiding any confusion, here's a list of Holtz' Pokemon and their accompanying nicknames as of the time of this chapter.**

 **Beady: Litten/Torracat/Incineroar**  
 **Magno: Pikipek/Trumbeak/Toucannon**  
 **Jumba: Makuhita/Hariyama**  
 **Irma: Meowth/Persian**  
 **Ed: Gastly/Haunter**  
 **Sanchez: Slowpoke/Slowbro**  
 **Harris: Metang/Metagross**  
 **Erin: Mimikyu**  
 **Veler: Golem**  
 **Simon: Granbull**

 **Hope that's helpful. R &R if you'd please.**

By the time Lillie and Holtz had parted from Hapu (with the latter's assurances that they would need to travel to Exeggutor island as part of their quest to wake the Legendary Pokemon) dawn still hadn't broken. Holtz and Lillie had decided to sail their way to the island with the help of the S.S Magikarp. Upon arrival, Lillie was shocked at how absolutely minuscule the island was. It proved spacey enough for Holtz to decide to let his Pokemon stretch their legs.

"Veler!" the boy yelled, addressing his Golem. "Stop trying to flatten Erin, it's not funny! I swear, he helps me catch her and suddenly he thinks he can do whatever he wants. Ed! Beady! Make 'em behave. Magno, Simon, stick close to us."

The Toucannon and Granbull followed by Holtz and Lillie, before the boy turned to his companion and continued.

"Gotta say though, still pretty cool. I told you we've got Golem's and stuff back in Kanto, right? They don't have all the neato black and yellow bits, though, including the big conductor cannon thing. Apparently that's magnets. Or, at least I think that's what Dex said."

 _'I want to kiss him'_ was the thought that steamrolled everything else in Lillie's mind at that exact moment, as Rotom popped up to confirm what Holtz had said. Her eyes widened, her face flushed, and with the intent of shoving that right out of her head she all but screamed "DO THEY HAVE EXEGGUTOR IN KANTO!?"

"...uh, yeah." Holtz intoned, Lillie's outburst coming in the middle of a heated debate between he and Dex over magnets. "Yeah, loads, enough that they stampede sometimes. I tell ya though, they get pretty big. Like, twice my size big. You'd never guess it given how small Eggsecute are. I wonder what they're like in Alola..."

"Well," Dex said, turning around, "if what'zzz behind us izzz any indication..."

Lillie and Holtz both turned to see an Eggsecutor towering above them, so high they could just barely make out it's head(s). Lillie herself found that stature imposing, whilst Holtz broke out into undignified laughter. This response angered the creature, and while Lillie was frightened for their safety as the plant monster tried to bludgeon them with its own head, she was also grateful for the distraction (and the fact that Holtz had held her hand to drag her away before sicing Simon on it).

* * *

When all was said and done, the creature was captured in spite of putting up a good fight. With the threat averted and rain clouds making their presence known, Lillie and Holtz felt safe to continue laughing about it under the protection of a nearby cave.

"It was ridiculous!" Holtz said, pacing around their small quarters and juggling the empty pokeballs of his party. Lillie watched with curiosity as Erin stared with wonder at her trainer, whilst Simon expressed more interest in digging up the ground beneath them. Veler had concealed itself in the form of an inert boulder (Lillie could only assume it was trying to sleep), and Ed was floating around Holtz, trying to snatch the pokeballs out of the air as Holtz juggled. Magno was staring intently out of the mouth of the cave, as if attempting to will the rain away, and Beady was leaning on the wall, looking with equal parts affection and snark at Holtz' speechifying.

"Don't _tell_ me it wasn't ridiculous! It's fascinating to me how these things, just, _are_. How do you guys come about, huh? You know what I mean, right Lillie?"

At this point Ed had succeeded in snatching away all the pokeballs before they could fall back into Holtz' grasp, but rather than admonish the specter, Holtz rushed over to sit next to Lillie. "It's just... _so_...amazing, these-these-these magical things that tolerate us little...people. And don't even get me started on evolution, I...I...what?"

Over time, Holtz must have come to realize that Lillie was staring at him in silent adoration.

"Am I- am I- I'm talking too much, aren't I?" he asked. "I'm not usually this chatty, sorry, I'll shut up-"

"No!" Lillie said, placing her hand on top of his. "I like this. I like chatty Holtz. I don't usually get to see you this...passionate."

"Yes, well," Holtz said with what Lillie perceived as a blush, "the 'Holtz plus passion show' can be considered a private screening. Just for you...guys."

"But why?"

"Eh, you know...just not that type of guy."

Lillie snorted. "Well clearly that's not true. When it comes to Pokemon, o-or trying to help me, it's like you care so much. But some other times, it feels like there's a...disconnect."

Holtz took an intake of breathe, before letting it out in a sigh. He turned away, refusing to look Lillie in the eye.

"Yeah." he said with a shrug. "I know."

"So...why? I-if you don't mind me asking."

"..."

"Holtz?"

"It's stupid."

"Stupid? Why?"

"Cause it's the same thing it always is..."

"...your dad?"

"Bingo. God, I don't know what's wrong with me." Holtz stood up and began pacing again. "I dunno, I've got like this stupid Freudian thing. I practically let my dad make all my decisions even though he never cared..."

Lillie stood up and, hesitantly, placed a hand on Holtz shoulder. "You...you never told me how it happened. How he left."

"Uhhhh...I was 5, or 6 or something. And, well, I used to think the world of my dad. Never crossed my mind for a second that maybe he didn't feel the same about me. I mean, who leaves their world behind, right? But...one day, out of nowhere, he says 'I just can't'. He says he thought he was ready to be a father, but HAHA, turns out he wasn't. Wasn't ready to provide, wasn't ready to drop everything, or-or...um. I don't know, his words, not mine. Couldn't see himself being a good dad, so why keep at it? I guess, those first few years were just jerking us around. Guess I was just a...experiment that went wrong or something-"

Lillie clenched her fist. She was a split second from wrapping Holtz in a hug, when Beady actually beat her to the punch. Holtz stopped in his tracks, placing his hands on Beady's strong arms and letting out a laugh-like sob. All of the party had slowly devoted their attention to their trainer, gathering around and nuzzling at Holtz' legs (or perching on his shoulder in Magno's case). Even Dex was uncharacteristically silent as he gave Holtz the closest thing to a hug he could offer.

The circle was completed when Ed floats down to Holtz and gently placed the crews pokeballs back into his hands. Holtz broke into full on sobs now. Lillie didn't know what to do with herself other than stand around and feel useless while Holtz sounded like a wounded animal. His cries sounded too close to his laughter for Lillie to be comfortable.

Sometime later, when all six of the party had been coaxed into their pokeballs, under the assurance that Holtz was going to be ok, he and Lillie were left sitting in silence. At some point, Lillie wasn't sure when, they'd intertwined their hands together and kept them that way since.

* * *

It felt like hours before Holtz spoke up again.

"HOW IS IT STILL RAINING?"

"...my skirt got a bit wet..." Lillie said, happily noting the small smile on Holtz' face. A small moment passed wherein she just sat there, smiling at him, before she went on. "Looking out at the rain like this...reminds me of this one time when I was little. I'd seen it in a movie, this man singing and dancing in the rain. It captivated me so much, that I had to try it for myself. My mother spotted me out in the rain, and she was so shocked that she ran right out after me without even bothering to get an umbrella."

There was a hitch of laughter in her voice, and Holtz gave a wide eyed look of shock at the revelation that Lusamine may have once been a decent mother.

"And then...she smiled...and she danced with me in the rain. Of course we both ended up catching cold. She let me sleep in her big bed with her. I was so happy that I kept waking her again and again, just to be sure it wasn't a dream..."

Lillie felt her smile die down.

"But then...she changed, and all she would think about was the Ultra Beasts. And Null and Nebby...They both ended up suffering so much...and I couldn't do anything..."

She shut her eyes, suddenly feeling like she couldn't face him. "But you know what Holtz? Whenever I feel like there's nothing I can do, you seem to show up and...you do something. Every time, you've shown me that it's possible...to do something."

"Hey, it's really not a big deal. I'm just...trying to look out for a friend, and stuff."

Lillie shook her head, clutching his hand tighter. "Of course it's a big deal! It matters that you care, Holtz! And I...I love it. The part of you that cares, and is outgoing and kind and emotional, I love it so much, and I owe it so much."

She turned to face him in time to see Holtz swallow bashfully. "Whenever I'm in any sort of trouble...you're always there. I...you're _not_ a failed experiment, Holtz, you're a brilliant, wonderful person, and you shouldn't keep that away from people just cause you're dad couldn't see it. You're like a light, for me. You're...you're..."

She paused momentarily, her and Holtz caught in each other's gaze. He looked so good in the light. The two of them turned to see said light, parting through the clouds and signaling the break of dawn.

"You're like the Sun."

The rain slowly began to dissipate, but neither of them moved to get up.

"Holtz." She said. "What are you going to do after you finish your Island challenge?"

"Um...I, uh...I don't know."

"Well I think...I'd like to become a trainer. And travel together with you, Holtz. And maybe...we can figure out the rest together."

It sounded like a question. One which Holtz answered eagerly.

"Yes. Yes, god yes, if that's what you want, I'm down. I'm down for us, being a team, for-for-for however long, uh...what?"

She was staring at him again. She loosened her grip on his hand, before trailing it up his arm.

"Holtz..." she started. "I th-think...no, I do...want to...kiss you."

The moment she said it she wished she could take it back, if only because the look on the poor boy's face made it clear she had imploded his mind with the suggestion. She pulled her hand away, before Holtz reached out and grabbed it.

"I wanna kiss you too."

"...oh."

"...yeah. _Should_ we kiss?"

"Um...I don't know." Lillie said, leaning closer to the boy's face in spite of that.

Holtz found himself following suit. "Well...we should probably find that flute."

"...Yeah."

Despite their words, the two only drew closer. Like any good team, they found themselves meeting halfway.


	19. Not So Different

"Holtz.

Holtz!

 **HOLTZ!** "

Lillie's cries finally managed to make Holtz wake with a start. She greeted his look of confusion with a warm smile. "Wake up sleepyhead."

Holtz scratched his head as he sat up.

"Still in a cave...right. We-we um...fell asleep together?"

Lillie nodded, before offering Holtz a hand to stand up. "We kinda got away with ourselves and...tired ourselves out I guess. Much as I'd like to pick up where we left off-"

"We've got things to do, right." Holtz stuffed his free hand in his pocket, whilst the other remained clasped with Lillie's. "By your lead."

The two remained hand in hand until they found the Moon Flute.

"Now we've got the Sun and the Moon Flute!" Lillie said as Holtz looked over the flute curiously. "I don't know if it will really summon the Legendary Pokemon, but we can at least try! If nothing else, we'll have sounded the flutes in offering like people used to do."

"I'd prefer the first option, but we're gonna have to get back to Poni before we can find out."

"Let's!" Lillie said, as the two left to return to Poni, and from there the Vast Poni Canyon. The pair had decided upon arrival to stop by and thank Hapu for all her help, but who would they run in to as they approached hand in hand but Team Skull.

There were a half a dozen of the grunts, crouched lackadaisically as they stared the pair down.

"You've gotta be joking." Holtz muttered. "What is this?"

"What do you want with us?" Lillie said, loud enough for them all to hear.

"I heard about you numbskulls at Aether." Said one Grunt, standing above his peers. "Do you really know a way to save our boy Guzma!?"

Soon another, the lone girl among the group, stood up and shouted "We can make you talk, even if we have to cut you to the bone!"

"Whoa-ho!" Holtz said, stepping in front of Lillie protectively. "We've got a live one. Normally I'd suggest talking this out so as to spare your dignity, but threatening my lady friend doesn't put me in much of a merciful mood."

"We ain't scared, yo!" the first grunt yelled. "We'll give 200 percent to save our boy Guzma!"

"That's great to hear." Holtz said, tossing a pokeballs and letting Magno lead the charge. "Let's get this over with."

To say that Holtz' party wiped the floor with the entire group of grunts wouldn't be exaggerating in the slightest.

"Come on!" Holtz said, as all but one grunt literally lay dazed on the ground with a dazed expression. "I didn't even hit you guys! This is just embarrassing."

"I'm not giving up, even though you beat me!" the grunt yelled. "I'm part of Team Skull! We're thick as anything."

"Pfft." Holtz chuckled. "That's the most sensical thing any of you have ever said."

Holtz looked about ready to kick the grunts while they were down some more, before he felt Lillie's hand on his shoulder.

"It's alright Holtz." Lillie said. "They can't do anyone any harm. They just want their leader back...because they love him."

Holtz thought for a moment, before he sighed and shrugged. "...sure."

He grabbed Lillie's hand and the two moved to leave, before the grunt was in their way again. "Nuh-uh. We're not done til I say we're done."

"That's enough." came a voice from above. "No one wants to see a sore loser."

Lillie and Holtz looked to each other, and then up to the direction of the voice, only to see Plumeria lounging atop a nearby cliff.

"...What?" Lillie asked.

"WHAT!?" Plumeria returned.

"I SAID I DIDN'T HEAR WHAT YOU SAID!"

"I WASN'T EVEN TALKING TO YOU TWO, I WAS TAKING TO HIM!"

"What?" Came the grunt, "what'd I do?!"

"HUH?"

"Jeez," Holtz groaned before cupping his hands over his mouth. "NO ONE CAN HEAR YOU! YOU'RE TOO HIGH UP! WHY ARE YOU UP THERE ANYWAY!?"

Plumeria facepalmed before making her way to ground level. After chastising the grunts and sending them off, she turned to the pair behind her.

"Hmmph. Look at you two. What are you, boyfriend and girlfriend now?"

Lillie and Holtz squeezed their hands together tighter, both shooting a look at Plumeria akin to 'that's none of your business.'

"We're a team." Lillie answered simply.

"...Sure. Say, Girlie...Lillie, right? You really ready to do this finally? ...To be honest, I've treated you both really badly."

"No, really?"

"I was just doing the work the president told me to. But even then...I shouldn't have done all that. Even if I apologize now, I know it's probably too late for you to forgive me, though."

The pair glanced at each other again as Plumeria turned away. Holtz didn't need to be told anything to keep his mouth shut this time.

"See, Guzma...he really likes the president. She's the only adult who ever seemed to see how strong he was."

"The president..." Lillie said. "My mother is- she's selfish. She lavishes her love only on those she deems worthy, not caring whether it's wanted or not. But I will save her! I still have something I need to tell her. And I think I can save Guzma as well!"

Everything about Lillie, from her voice to her stance to her expression were brimming with confidence. Plumeria turned back to her, looking mildly impressed.

"You know...deep down, you're kind of like the president. You've gone in a different directions, but...you're strong. Strong enough to bring Guzma back. If you can...get him back. I know you've got no reason to help...but no one can make up for what they've done if they're gone."

Lillie and Holtz both stood in silence, moving closer to each other almost by instinct. Lillie knew Plumeria was right, but Holtz seemed to be staring intently at his feet until Plumeria called him by name.

"And you, Holtz. Looks like you were special after all. You didn't just stand up to Team Skull. You even took on the darkness inside Aether."

"You know, people have to stop acting like that's such a big deal." Holtz said, turning to glance at Magno, who had spent the conversation watching Plumeria warily from its perch atop a tree. "When you've got a team as good as mine, hordes of disenfranchised youth are hardly a cause to panic. No offense."

"Hmm. I'm not sure whether to say your head is too swelled or not swelled enough. A trainer is only a trainer because of the Pokemon with them...but you don't get quite such a good team without a good trainer. You're the real deal, kid. The realest Pokemon Trainer I've seen around."

The ring leader pulled an item out of her pocket and tossed it to Holtz. "This is my way of saying sorry, ok? It's Poisonium Z."

Holtz caught the gift on his free hand, running his thumb over it before looking at Plumeria with a grin. "Apology accepted."

Plumeria grinned back, before turning to leave. "Good to know. I'm out of here."

Once the woman was gone, Lillie and Holtz turned their attention back to each other.

"I'm experiencing _very_ mixed feelings right now..."

"I suppose even Team Skull is not all bad..."

"We're really gonna do this, huh? You're not gonna stop until they're both back..."

Lillie answered Holtz with a confident smile and a shake of her head. At this, Holtz let his own grin grow.

"...God, you're so awesome." he said as the two of them turned in the direction of the canyon.


	20. Just A Battle

"Did everything go well?" Hapu asked once they finally caught up with her.

"Yes, it did!" Lillie answered, looking to Holtz for confirmation.

"Well it went some kinda way, that's for sure."

"Hehe...I suppose Holtz had to help me out of all sorts of trouble, like always."

"Yeah," Holtz said, "but it's my genuine pleasure."

"Hmm." Hapu uttered, looking between the pair. "Well, I do believe something's different about the two of you. You seem...happier. Which reminds me; Holtz, I would like to see this battling skill of yours, that makes Lillie smile so."

"Ooooh, I thought you'd never ask!"

The ensuing battle, to no ones surprise, did make Lillie smile quite a bit. She had no clue if it was luck or planning that had Holtz bring Jumba and Sanchez into his party, but the two of them ended up holding the line for most of the battle, although Lillie had to hold in giggles when Holtz ended up frantically snapping his fingers to keep Sanchez awake at one point.

"Oho!" Hapu said with a smile upon the battle's completion. "You sure showed me."

Holtz flicked his eyes toward Lillie as he gave a little curtsy and only looked back at Hapu after Lillie failed to stop herself from laughing. "You asked, so I delivered. Never one to turn down an audience."

"That was enjoyable." Hapu said with a nod. "Looks like I cannot beat you even when I am not holding back...I appreciate this chance, Holtz. It has taught me a few things. Take your Ground-Type Z-Crystal, then...This Groundium Z is yours!"

"Man, feels like these things are falling out of the sky." Holtz muttered as he accepted the crystal, his gratitude clear in his voice.

"That's another Grand Trial complete, Holtz!" Lillie cried, jumping excitedly and wrapping him in a hug.

"Aye." Holtz intoned before disengaging from the hug and returning his hand to its now comfortable lock with her own. "That's one step for me. Now we take another for you."

They turned to smile at Hapu, before stepping on to continue through the canyon.

"Thanks for the fun times, Hap, but we've got places to be."

"I getcha. You two lovebirds stay safe, and stay decent."

"Don't be gross."

Lillie didn't know what made her blush harder; the implications of Hapu's warning, or that the word "lovebirds" applied to she and Holtz sounded so very _right_.


	21. A Thing About Bridges And Murkrow

**Note: What's this? A chapter that isn't incredibly short? Hold your applause, please.**

"You ever wonder if those 'Ace Trainer' types get heat stroke or something?" Holtz asked as he and Lillie trekked across the Vast Poni Canyon. The boy had been making observations of this sort for most of their walk, and Lillie would be lying if she said it hadn't kept a smile on her face despite the physical exhaustion. "I mean, how do you guys wear a hoodie in a climate like this, even minus sleeves? I worry about you falling out sometimes. I can hardly stand it, and I'm in a...what's this type of shirt called again?"

"Polo." Chimed Dex.

"Really? Thanks."

"And yet you make it seem like nothing at all." Lillie panted. "Maybe it is the hoodie..."

Lillie paused as she realized that Holtz was staring directly into her eyes. She fought the self-conscious urge to look away, and met his gaze. They had come across a raised bridge not unlike the one that they had first met on. Lillie recalled that encounter vividly; Nebby shouting for assistance on the middle of the bridge, herself immobilized on the far side with panic, before Holtz had come running in to save the Cosmog from oncoming Spearow. Lillie shook her head and gave Holtz her best attempt at a confident smile. "But you know what? I've overcome my fears enough to cross even a high bridge like this one."

Stepping ahead of her partner, she gazed over the bridge and took in a deep breath. "I am not going to be afraid of heights anymore. Next time I should even be able to tackle that bridge on Mahalo Trail."

Holtz grinned, standing behind her and nodding in what was a clear indication that he planned to follow her lead. "I'll hold you to that one."

Lillie returned the nod, feeling aglow with confidence. "Watch this! This is my trial!"

She began her sprint over the bridge, before the whooshing of wings caught her ear. Before she knew it, she was suddenly surrounded on all sides by small bird Pokemon. Not Spearow this time, she noted, but Murkrow. She paused but for a moment, before continuing her sprint. In a moment she was past the birds and on the other side of the gorge.

"Oh..."she said, taking a moment to register what had just happened, before turning to Holtz and giving him a wide, luminous smile as he ran over to join her.

"You weren't kidding." He said, before letting out a soft grunt when Lillie hugged him tightly.

"I did it! I made it all the way across! I cleared my trial!"

"Yeah you did!" Holtz yelled as he returned the hug. Lillie didn't know if it was his intention when their noses pressed together softly, but she was glad it happened. He let go a moment later and turned to the Murkrow, who remained in their position looking at the pair curiously. He walked over to them and crouched low before he spoke. "Thanks for being sports, you guys. You're way better than the last bridge birds we met."

The Pokemon cawed lightly before turning around and hopping off.

"I know this izzzz an oxymoron," Dex said, "but you're totally cool AND on fire right now, Lillie."

"Why thank you." Lillie said gratefully, before striking a pose and pointing her finger toward the nearby cavern. "ONWARD!"

"You got it boss." Holtz said, and onward they went.

It was a little ways later that they realized one of the Murkrow was following them from the bridge. They were alerted t it's presence when it cawed, and Holtz stared down the creature before taking two paces forward. The bird followed suit, hopping forward two jumps so as to keep up. Holtz stepped to the left, and so did the Pokemon. Stepping back to the right achieved the same result.

"This is weird..." he muttered to Lillie. "Not necessarily a bad thing...just weird."

"Letzzz keep going and see what it does."

They continued on, eventually exiting the cave to find themselves at another bridges. As they crossed, they found themselves stopped by a woman who's appearance could best be described as odd.

"Uh, what's with the tie-dye camo look?" Holtz asked the stranger as she stood in the middle of the bridge, framing her hands in front of her face as if taking a mental photo of he and Lillie. "And also who are you?"

"Oh!" She said, ignoring his question. "Now that's a great composition. I could paint a picture of you- the visitors to Poni!"

"How did you know we were visitors?" Lillie asked.

"Betcha it's the clothes. I knew we looked like tourists."

"Names Mina." The woman went on, seemingly in her own world apart from her conversation partners. "I'm the captain. I mean, I sort of am."

"Sort of?" Holtz questioned. "How does that work?"

"I actually just wander around doing my art, so I don't have an actual trial or anything..."

Holtz and Lillie shared a concerned look, though Mina didn't seem to catch it.

"But Vast Poni Canton sure is a wonder, huh? Once you've been through this place, you can really get to understand why that Ilima boy designed his trial the way he did, right?"

"Uh..."

"Oh, yeah. Ooooooooooh yeah. Take this, as a token of our acquaintance."

And without warning, she walked up and granted Holtz a Fairium Z Crystal.

"Wait, what-"

"It's the Fairium Z. Get your Z on!"

"Hang on a second-"

"Um, Miss?" Lillie tried to interject, only for Mina to waltz past them both.

"I'm the captain and all, so I've gotta come up with a trial." she muttered to herself. "Maybe it could involve painting pictures and picking flowers...Maybe a trial like that would be cool. Anyway, see you guys later! Alola, Alola!"

And like that, she was gone. Lillie turned to Holtz as he held up the Fairium Z. "Is this what a contact high feels like? I feel like this is what a contact high feels like."

Before Lillie could answer, a streak of black snatched the Z-Crystal from Holtz' grasp. The two of them turned to see Murkrow, cawing at them as it held the Fairium in its talons.

"Hey!" Holtz cried, stood in shock just long enough for the bird to start flying off. "Why I oughtta-!"

Holtz ran after the bird and Lillie ran after Holtz, the boy jumping up and grabbing hold of the Murkrow by its tail. "Bad! Bad Murkrow! Why would you even do that?"

Rather than answer the Murkrow opted to peck Holtz in the eye.

"OW!" Holtz cried, releasing the Murkrow and falling backwards. The Pokemon then flew past what was obviously a trial gate and into yet another cave. Holtz paid that no mind, running into the cave after it.

"Holtz, wait!" Lillie cried. As if under a spell, Holtz froze in his tracks, but it wasn't long before he began hopping from foot to foot, anxious to continue after Murkrow.

"What is it?" He called back, a good ways ahead of her. "Can't stop! The thing has the thing, lookit!"

Lillie saw a stone erected near the entrance of the cave, and went over to read the message on it.

"I think this cave might be dangerous! This stone has some carvings on it! It says 'Ahead lies the sacred ground of trials. None who do not take part in its trials will be allowed to walk upon this earth-"

"Ok, so that IS really ominous." Holtz said. "But it also sounds like exaggerating. We can worry about whatever after we catch that thieving little- WHOA!" Holtz was suddenly cut off when another Pokemon arrived from some unlit corner of the cavern and tackled him directly in his gut, hard enough that both he and the Pokemon were flung out of Lillie's line of sight.

"HOLTZ!" Lillie yelled, foregoing the rest of the message and running in to check in the boy. Quickly enough she found him lying back on the ground, clutching himself.

"Ack...ribs." He muttered as the offending Pokemon stood a few paces away, crying out adversarially. It was a small creature, really, though one Lillie had never seen before.

"Dex..." Lillie asked as she helped Holtz to his feet. "What is that?"

"Itzzzz a Jangmo-o."

"A what?" She and Holtz asked simultaneously.

"A Jangmo-o." I don't know about you guyzzzz, but I think the trial just started."

"Yeah, well, getting sucker punched by two little upstarts in a row is a great way to start off." Holtz groaned, before pulling out a pokeball and unleashing Harris onto the battlefield. Before the battle could even get started, Murkrow would fly back over their heads, exiting the cave the same way it came in, Fairium still in hand. "Uh, Lillie, hate to ask this, but-"

"I'm on it!" Lillie yelled, running after the Murkrow and following it outside. For a fleeting moment, Lillie was surprised at her own eagerness. Not a few moments ago she had to Steel herself just to bypass these same Murkrow. Now she was chasing after one like a predator after their prey. What made the surprise so fleeting was that she knew she would never have done anything else, not when it was for Holtz. He was the reason she even could, the reason she was stronger than she had been. And of course, he'd have done the same for her with just as little hesitation.

She was lucky (she supposed) that the Murkrow's nest seemed to be right outside the cave, and the creature fluttered over to place the Fairium Z inside. Many other shiny objects lined the nest, but Lillie remained laser focused on the crystal. The Murkrow had nested in a small, and it was perfectly within Lillie's ability to climb up and snatch the item. She should have foreseen the Murkrow getting territorial and attempting to snap her hand off, but give her some credit she was improvising.

The bird had actually managed to nip at her hand, drawing some blood and making Lillie stifle a shout. Still she persisted, and soon enough managed to swipe the crystal.

"No!" She shouted, "Bad Murkrow! Holtz needs this."

Peeved, the Murkrow pecked at her other hand and sent her falling to the ground. Landing on her back, Lillie was on her feet and back in the cave in moments. Holtz wasn't where she'd left him, and she could only assume he was further in the cave. Sure enough, she found the boy shortly after, facing what looked liked Jangmo-o on steroids.

"Oh my..."

"Yeah," Holtz responded, holding up a pokeball, "I think Kommo-o here is mad that I put his little brother in one of these."

Lillie shook her head as Holtz threw the pokeball, releasing Simon for battle.  
"Catch!" She yelled, tossing the Fairium Z at her partner. Holtz caught the crystal and activated it.

"Simon!" He said, drawing the pink dog's attention and doing the Fairy dance. "Let's see how this plays..."

Simon growled as his Z-Move became activated. The Granbull tiptoed over to Kommo-o, before dancing and rushing around his opponent and ending off Twinkle Tackle with a light tap. Kommo-o went careening toward the ground ands didn't rise up afterward.

Holtz and Lillie both stood in shock while Simon stood tall with pride. "That was amazing...Simon, that was amazing! Goofy as heck, but amazing!"

Holtz rushed over to Simon, the Pokemon jubilant as Holtz brushed and doted on him. "Hey, hey, who's a good boy, huh?"

Lillie smiled at the display, before looking over her still bleeding hand. Before anything else could happen, a familiar car drew everyone's attention. Of course, Murkrow had followed Lillie into the cave and looked hungry for retribution. Thinking fast, Lillie saw an Ultra Ball in the pocket of Holtz bag, and grabbed it before tossing it at Murkrow. The ball absorbed the bird, before falling to the ground. Lilli, Holtz, Simon and Dex looked on in awe as the ball twitched once, twice, three times, before the sound of a capture could be heard.

"Lillie..." Holtz muttered, before running over and scooping her up in a hug. "Lillie that was great! That was-was..."

He let go of the hug and grabbed Lillie's hands in her own, staring at them as he noticed the bleeding. "You're hands! They're...are you alright?!"

"Yes. I'm fine."

"Hang on." Holtz said, removing his pack and rooting through it. "I can wrap that with something. At least...I think. Why do pokemarts never sell bandages?"

"Holtz, I said-"

"This is my fault, I shouldn't have let you do that, it was stupid-"

"Holtz! I'm fine..."

The boy exhaled, staring her right in the eyes again. He pulled his hand out of his bag, some cloth held in it.

"Silk scarf." he said, wrapping it tenderly around her wound. He pulled the hand up to his lips and kissed it, making Lillie's face redder than Beady's. A moment passed, before the two of them turned to look at Murkrow in the pokeball. "I can tell he's gonna be loads of fun..."

"Hehe...well, I guess you could say that's my second trial complete."


	22. A Luminous Reunion

"Nebby! As in Nebula! Like-like Cosmog as in Cosmos! I _just_ got it."

Holtz gave a weerie laugh as he and Lillie climbed the Altar of the Moone, while Lillie gave a happy smile at the fact that someone finally caught her pun. There were, quite frankly, a LOT of stairs, and after multiple complaints about that fact Holtz had devolved into what Lillie could only assume was fatigue-fueled ramblings about random observations.

"Hey!" Lillie said, hoping to keep Holtz from talking himself into unconsciousness. "You realize you've completed all seven trials now, right? How cool is that?"

"Very." Holtz noted, before they eventually found themselves reaching the top.

"This is it." Lillie whispered. "I feel it...the power of the moon...Nebby...I'm going to make my mother wake up and see reason before I send you back to your old world! I'm going to make her hear me... I'm going to tell her how I feel!"

"Let's just hope she bites." Holtz said. Lillie held in a sigh; she really couldn't blame Holtz for still being wary of her mother. She knew that, if nothing else, he had enough faith in her to be here in the first place, and was only voicing his concern for her in his own way. Pulling the Sun Flute out of her pack, she turned to face her partner. "This feels like it was made to fit my hand. I think I can play it..."

"Yeah, well," Holtz said as the pair got into position, thumbing his own flute, "I've never been the most musically inclined, myself."

"I suppozzzzze it's good that I don't have ears then." Dex said.

"Oh ha ha ha..."

Soon, the two were standing in the appropriate place, and stood in silence for a moment. They stared up at the full moon, and then at each other. With a smile, and a nod, the two of the put their flutes to their lips and began to play. Despite Holtz' comments, Lillie found the combination of their music surprisingly beautiful. When the effects of their playing arrived surprisingly swiftly, Lillie found herself almost sad, as she'd hoped to listen to the fruit of their play a while longer.

Her excitement reasserted itself, however, when the shaking ground gave way to the water around them glowing brightly. The glow ran up the altar, and upon its fading the altar opened, shooting a beam of light directly between Holtz and Lillie. Lillie realized too late that her backpack had flown right off her body and up toward the light. She reached out for it, only for the bag to fall away and for Nebby's inert form to float amongst the shine, before being consumed by it.

What happened next put an incredulous smile on Lillie's face; in the place of the immobile Cosmog was now what could best be described as a giant ornate bat.

"NO WAY!" Holtz shouted, before he and Lillie ran over to Nebby. "No way no way no way no way. Lillie!"

"Yeah?"

"Lillie!"

"Yeah?"

 _"Lillie!"_

 _"Holtz!"_ The two of them were jumping up and down in front of Nebby like caffeinated children.

"That's Nebby! Nebby's the-the thing! He's-it's-AAAAAAH!"

The thing that was now Nebby gave a loud cry, and Lillie momentarily left Holtz to his excited ranting in order to step forward.

"Nebby...th-thank goodness...you're all right. Please don't ever do that again! You made me worry so much! And J never imagined the flutes would give you so much power-oh!"

Lillie found herself caught off guard when Nebby swooped down and nuzzled her with his now giant face. She was at a loss for words, and so simply opted to hug the creature, the two remaining in comfortable silence for a moment (Holtz manic laughter notwithstanding).

"So..." she said after a while, tears in her eyes, "you're Lunala now...how cool is that, huh?"

"Very!" Holtz yelled, running up and giving Nebby a hug of his own.

Lillie smiled all the wider. She didn't think she'd ever feel this much warmth in one moment in her entire life. "P...Please, Lunala...No. Nebby, please! I need to see my mother!"

Nebby arose away from the pair, Lillie's arms lingering in the air for just a moment before it let out a powerful screech.

"Whoa!" Holtz yelled. " _Loud!_ "

The pair turned around, seeing that Lunala's roar had opened up a portal of some kind behind them. Nebby swooped down yet again, picking Holtz and Lillie up upon his back and flying into the portal.

And then, light.

And then, nothing.


	23. Show Up and Showdown

**Notes: Sorry for the week long wait. As compensation, it's emotional climax time!**

Flashing lights.

Reality felt, for a split second, like it was being pulled apart. Then everything was upside down then it wasn't. They were there. Lillie looked around, taking in their cavernous surroundings, while Holtz gave a low whistle.

"So...this is Ultra Space, eh?"

"How...surprising. It's more beautiful than I would have expected, but the air is so thick here...It...almost hurts to breathe."

"Well, any luck and we won't have to be here long..."

"Hmm...say, Holtz...do you think the Ultra Beasts are actually Pokemon? I don't know what to call them anymore."

"Well, there's definitely something different about them..." the boy gave a playful nudge to Nebby. "What do you think?"

Lunala gave an extended cry, prompting Lillie to tilt her head. "Nebby is saying it has to stay here."

"Can't go any further? Well that might as well answer my question."

"We have to go the rest of the way ourselves. But Nebby...Thank you!"

Holtz and Lillie took each other's hands and began the trek forward. It wasn't very long at all before a voice from above caught their attention.

"Well now, if it isn't Salt and Pepper!"

The pair looked upward only to see Guzma lounging on a nearby hill of rock.  
'Just like his girlfriend Plumeria' Lillie noted mentally, before wondering where that thought had come from.

"Hey!" Holtz cried happily upward. "It's Goose Man! That was easy."

"Real funny, kid. I'm the Team Skull boss, and I've never been scared of nothing or nobody. Heck, I live my life making other people scared of ME! So listen to what big bad Guzma has to say..." the man leaned down toward the two kids, before screwing his face up. "Y'all are stupid!"

"Oh well gee, thanks." Holtz said, throwing up his hands. "Not like we're only here to save your life or anything!"

Guzma scoffed before jumping down to their level. "How in the world did you even get to this place?"

"Trade secret." Holtz said deadpan.

Guzma shook his head, refusing to look at either of them. "It's all dark here...I've got no clue what's going on, but there's beasts everywhere...I tried to catch one of those things..."

The man's eyes flashed with something Lillie didn't recognize, before he gave a mad grin. "But it possessed me. And that's when it happened! My body, my mind...they started running wild, and I couldn't do anything about it!"

Guzma's voice rose steadily until he was screaming, hands running through his hair in a panic. "It was like I became somebody else, and I finally felt what fear feels like! It was terrifying!"

For just a moment, he opened his eyes and was staring right at Lillie. Lillie couldn't help but feel immense sympathy for the man.

"I may be the Team Skull boss, and I've never been scared of nothing or nobody, but...that lady...she's on another level! She's way far gone! She lost her mind over these Ultra Beasts. There's no talking to her, no reasoning with her... She's just gone..."

"For once we agree on something," Holtz said, Lillie flicking her eyes over to her companion. Concern still filled them, now from a different source. "But we're dragging you both out of here anyway. So tell us where Kooky Lucy is and we'll take her to the giant bat-"

 **"YOU'RE WRONG!"**

Lillie's yell froze Holtz in his tracks, and both he and Guzma turned to the girl in shock.

"You're both wrong..." she said through clenched teeth. She wasn't close to crying at all. Really. "My mother isn't some lost cause! I can reach her! I can and I will!"

She looked between the other two, as if daring them to challenge her.

"Tch." Guzma growled. "Good luck with that, princess."

Lillie felt like she was about to explode. Why was everyone determined to make her accept that her mother couldn't be saved, that she had done all this for nothing? She wanted to scream. Maybe it was because they were right.

"Ok." Holtz' voice. Holtz' hand squeezing hers again.

"You're right." he said. "Absolutely, utterly right. I might not believe in your mom, but...I believe in _you_ , Lillie. No questions asked."

Lillie's whole train of thought stopped, and at last year's started to fall. Of course Holtz believed in her. Of course he believed what she was doing was worth it. He'd come all this way with her, not just across Poni but from before he'd ever even learned about the truth of her mother. He couldn't always make it obvious, couldn't always stop himself from saying the wrong things, but that was ok. In the end, he was there, always. She inhaled, fighting the urge to tackle him in a hug, and simply squeezed back, before walking forward to meet her mother.

"Look at it." Lusamine had said when the two finally found her, sitting on a small rock as if awaiting an audience, a swarm of Nihilego's shifting and dematerializing all around her. "My world of Ultra Beasts. A world where the only thing that exists is the love between Nihilego and myself."

"Ew." muttered Holtz. This got Lusamine to narrow her eyes at him.

"Don't you dare corrupt the beautiful connection between my beasts and I, you ridiculous child! Beautiful...Delicious...This is the real paradise! And yet you! Why must you continue to pester me?! I am sick of you. Sick through and through! Who told you that you could come here, to the perfect, beautiful world of my beasts and me?"

The Nihilego floating next to Lusamine bristled threateningly, as if responding to her feelings.

"We don't need anyone's permission to be here!" Lillie said with as much confidence as she could muster. "Think about what you are saying! What about Mr. Guzma? Don't you care what happens to him?"

Lusamine closed her eyes, choosing not to answer and instead saying "Just leave. I don't need you here...I don't need you period!"

Lillie tightened her jaw, meeting Lillie's mad grin with her own gaze.

"Look around you! Look at this beautiful world that I've finally come to! You want me to go back to that world? That's what you've come to bother me for? Even you cannot be that stupid!"

Lillie shook her head. Not this time. "You always do that...It's just like it was back at Aether Paradise...Only thinking of yourself and what you want."

"And why shouldn't I?! I can live here in a world filled with only the things that I love! And I will live here!"

The Nihilego swarm was growing more and more agitated, flickering in and out of sight.

"I don't care if you are my child or not! I don't care if you were loyal to me or not! I don't care if you're the rarest Pokemon there is in the world or not! If you're not beautiful enough to be worthy of my love, then I don't _need_ you! All I need to exist in my world are the things that I want to have with me! Everything else is just a bother to me!"

Lillie was done with this. Glaring with determination as much as irritation, she stepped up to her mother and put her hands on her hips.

"Well what if I'm the one who is sick of you, Mother?! Children...Children are not just _things_ that belong to their parents! Pokemon are not just _things_ that a Trainer can do whatever they want to!"

Her mother was now looking at her with curiosity, seemingly without a response. This was it! She was getting through! She was doing it!

"I am alive!" she yelled. "Cosmog is alive! Holtz is alive! We are not things for you to collect! We're not made for you to just discard when you get bored with us! Not you, and not anyone else either! That is terrible, Mother! You are terrible!"

Lusamine simply shrugged, but Lillie could see it in her eyes; each word was slowly breaking down the walls to her real mother.

"Terrible? Me? How am I different from any Pokemon Trainer, like your little "friend" there? What do you do with a Pokemon you can't use? You remove it from your party, as you please."

Holtz failed to stifle a bitter laugh, and Lillie didn't stop him, feeing he was owed a rebuttal to the personal insult. "I like to alternate my party, actually. Because I'm not too incompetent to treat my team like equals, Lucy!"

The last word came out like a venom, and Lusamine gave the pair a dead stare. "Enough with this useless talk, children! I will never forgive you for stealing Cosmog from me. Never! Back when you were small, you would listen to everything I said without question. For a time, even you were adorable to me! But you changed. You've become ugly. Ever since you met this boy Holtz...and learned to defy your own mother!"

Lusamine's eyes focused on Holtz. "Holtz! You hateful little Trainer! How far you intrude upon this world that was meant for Nihilego and me?"

"Well, I would say 'intru-da-window', but...there kinda aren't any."

It took Lillie a moment to realize that Holtz was joking. Honest to goodness joking in the face of her mother. It took yet another moment to realize what he was doing. Just like Lillie's own pushback, looking into Lusamine's eyes would show that Holtz' refusal to take her seriously was dragging a sense of clarity out of her, even if it did manifest as anger.

"You...you...With Nihilego's power, I will show you how wrong you were to come here!"

Lusamine grinned, the Nihilego's disappearing yet again before one materialized around her own figure. What resulted was...well, downright freaky. Floating in front of Lillie now was what was clearly still her mother, yet also a monster that just barely resembled Nihilego. The eyes were different; beady and yellow. The crazed smile was still the same.

Lillie stepped back, horrified, before she felt Holtz tap her hand with his own.

"That's my cue to tag in."he said, pulling out a pokeball and stepping between Lillie and her mother. "We tried your way, now let's give mine a shot."

Throwing the pokeball, he released Harris the Metagross onto the battlefield. "I promise not to get too much catharsis out of this. Or, well, I'll try."

"Holtz." Lillie whispered, loud enough for him to hear. "What are you doing?"

Looking back at her with a grin, Holtz said. "Well, she already doesn't like me. Figure I capitalize on that, maybe she'll realize how lucky she's got it with you..."

Lillie didn't know what to say, and so she said nothing.

"Yeah, it's a stretch. But worth a shot, right?" he smiled again, more genuinely, before turning to Lusamine and jeering, "you know Lucy, I can see why you'd wanna stick around here; this look might actually be an improvement on you!"

Lillie could only stand and watch, heart pounding, as the two most important people in her life broke out into full on battle.


	24. Lots of Feelings, Too Many Feelings

**Forewarning: Tooth rotting sweetness ahead**

Lusamine's shriek rang out, loud and horrible, upon her defeat.

"I don't know why you're surprised!" Holtz said, covering his ears. "You went up against the kid with the Incineroar with a giant **plant!** "

Lillie simply looked on, terrified for both herself and her mother, when Lusamine flew forward, almost seizing in anger. Lillie was unsure what was even happening, until her mother started curling up one of her giant inhuman fists, preparing to bring it down on her own daughter.

"Oh great!" Holtz' voice came again, and Lillie and Lusamine both turned to look at him. The latter still wore her killing intent plainly on her face, and Lillie could only assume that the look of panic on Holtz' face was shared by her own. Still, he went on. "Someone give Lucy here Mother of the Year Award; gonna-gonna s-smash her own daughter over the head, e-even when she's not the one who just got done w-whipping her butt!"

Lillie wanted to scream at Holtz to stop, but it was too late as Lusamine had already moved her fist over him. She saw Beady a few paces away, moving to pounce on the woman with his own look of protective fear. The cat Pokemon, despite its fatigue from the previous fight,managed to intercept the attack, and the split second that he had bought them as he held Lusamine's fist was all Lillie needed to regain her bearings.

"Help us! Lunala!"

In an instant she felt the legendary presence behind her, and with an ear piercing shriek Nebby unleashed a blast powerful enough to send Lusamine reeling. The woman's face shifted from one of anger to panic, as after the attack a purple energy began to pour from her wares body. The light overtook Lillie's vision, and when it was gone, Lusamine and Nihilego were seperrated once more, the latter returning to the strange pokeball Lusamine had summoned it from while the woman herself fell to the ground.

"Mother!" Lillie yelled, snatching Holtz hand and running toward Lusamine's immobile form. "Mother!"

Slowly, the woman opened her eyes, staring up at Lillie. She was...smiling. Then she was reaching up to touch Lillie, and the girl couldn't process everything she was feeling in that moment. "Lillie..."

Lillie almost pulled away from the touch instinctively. Almost. Instead, she let go of Holtz to grip her mother's hand in her own. She nodded to assure her mother that she was with her. She was met a smirk, before the hand left as quickly as it came. Just when it seemed about to drop, it instead extended a finger and met Lillie's lips with a playful poke.

"When did you...start becoming beautiful?"

Her eyes closed, and her hand dropped, and Lillie panicked.

"Mother...? MOTHER!?"

"Lucy?" Holtz was crouching next to her now, shaking her mother by the shoulder francitcally. "Lucy!"

Pressing her ear to her mother's chest, Lillie let out a long sigh of relief when she heard a heartbeat. "She's alive."

Holtz exhale loudly, sitting back on the ground and running a hand through his hair. He laughed hoarsely as Beady came up to him, moving on all fours before curling up around his trainer. Lillie gave her own relieved laughed, before looking at the two boys. Holtz hair was sticking up where Beady was gently licking it, and if she weren't too busy thinking about her mother and how she was maybe almost dead for a second there but wasn't and also had called her beautiful but still wasn't awake and everything else, Lillie probably would've thought it was insanely cute.

Soon enough, their moment of peace was interrupted with the cave around them shaking violently, as Guzma came running up to them.

"What now!?" he said, his question met with the reappearance of the whole swarm of Nihilego.

"There's so many of them!" Lillie yelled.

"Yup." Holtz said as he and Beady stood up. "And I think they want us to get out of here. All in favor say 'Aye'!"

"Aye!"

"Aye!"

"Roar!"

"Alright! Nebby! Take us out of here-"

"Wait!" Lillie yelled, as before they could move to take her Lusamine flickered and disappeared from view just like the nihilego. "No! Mother!"

In spite of this, Lunala let out a cry and in a split second they were all back at the Altar. It took Lillie a moment to register the shift back to their world, but once she did she saw Hapu standing in wait for them, and sighed with relief at the sight of her mother lying next to the young girl.

"I was concerned so I ascended." Hapu said. "And what do I find but the legendary Pokemon...and a strange hole in the sky. However, I'm relieved to find you all unharmed."

"No one's more relieved than us about that one." Holtz noted. "Trust me."

"Is my mother...?"

Hapu said nothing, but turned first to Lusamine and then to Guzma. "You there, big fellow. Carry the lady, will you? She is weak, but I do not believe she is seriously harmed. We should take her to be treated directly."

"Huh?" came Guzma. "Why do I gotta?"

"Least you can do, Goose Man." Holtz said, giving Guzma a friendly slap on the shoulder. Guzma looked about ready to punch Holtz, but upon feeling Beady's big red paw on his other shoulder, the cat's dark grin looking down at him, Guzma opted to do as he was asked without further question. As he left, Holtz leaned himself into Brady's chest with a tired smile, before Hapu addressed him.

"Holtz...you have done well in guiding Lillie, though she is not a trainer. And Lillie, you too gave it your best. We will wait for you down below. When you are ready, come find us," with that, Hapu too departed.

Lillie and Holtz stood where they were in silence, simply breathing and taking in what they had just experienced, before Lillie turned to Nebby. "Lunala...all I ever wanted to do was to help you get back to your home...But instead you helped me, over and over...Thank you."

Cooing softly, the legendary Pokemon approached Lillie, lowering its head to nuzzle her in the chest. Lillie gasped at the action, before breaking out into a teary smile and hugging Lunala's snout. They stayed that way for a moment, locked in a warm embrace, before the Pokemon broke away, and looked Lillie in the eyes. It cried out softly again and Lillie knew, in her heart, what it meant.

"...What is it? You...you want to...you want to keep traveling with Holtz and me...is that it?"

The Pokemon gave an excited cry which made Lillie laugh. "It only makes sense...we've been together so long...We're family now."

Lillie looked past Lunala, to where Holtz was crouched by a now resting Beady. Though his hands were busy petting his Pokemon, Holtz only had eyes for Lillie.

"Aren't we?"

He smirked, and that was all she needed.

"I don't know what the world you came from is like, but Alola is pretty great, too! Of course you want to see it all! But...not with me. I'm not a trainer, Nebby. I can't take you on the adventures you want on my own. I can't give you the fierce battles you want."

Lillie looked to Holtz, and once again no words were needed for him to understand exactly what she wanted. He came to them, and like she hoped he would, he turned to face Lunala. Faced it like a only a trainer could, and from his bag pulled out a pokeball.

Though the battle was actually quite long, it felt over before Lillie knew it.

"Welcome aboard." Holtz whispered into Nebby's new pokeball, probably unaware that Lillie had even heard him as she walked over. Lillie placed her hand over Holtz', so the two of them together held Nebby.

"Lunala..." she herself whispered, as she and Holtz both closed their eyes and brought their foreheads together. "No. Nebby. Nebby, you belong with Holtz now. He will be the one to raise you now. Just like any parent should raise their child. He will be your father."

From this close, it was impossible for Lillie not to notice the way Holtz breath hitched, the way his whole body shook at her words. Linking their other hands, it was only after he had calmed slightly that she went on.

"Nebby, I'm glad I took you that day. So go with Holtz and see the world! Have battles against strong Pokemon where you can use your full power. Meet other trainers who will make your heart dance with the thrill of it all... That's the kind of world that Holtz can share with you! If it's you, Holtz...I know I can trust you to be a great father."

That's when she felt a drop of water on her hands. Opening her eyes, Lillie looked up to see Holtz not just crying, but bawling. The boy tried desperately but failed to contain great heaving sobs. His grip on both Lillie's hand and Nebby's pokeball like a vice. The two stood there, Lillie hoping that her presence would help him calm down. She could guess that they were tears of joy, but she didn't want to risk saying anything else and making the boy hurt.

"S-*sniff* so...I'm..*sniff* uh, I'm the father. What does that make you...?"

Lillie looked at him wide eyed. They both knew what the answer was, and they both knew what it meant. For Nebby. For the two of them.

"S-single parent households, you know," Holtz said, as if unable to bare anymore silence, "they're an epidemic."

"Hmm" Lillie intoned, before leaning into Holtz again. "They can't be that bad...if they gave me you."

Holtz gave an unexpected and all too vulnerable laugh. It was one of the greatest sounds Lillie had ever heard.


	25. Do I Have To Call Him Brother In Law?

**Note: So...I let this slip for a while. Oops. It's been busy for me, folks. Anyway, I suppose I'll make up for it by posting two chapters over the course of today, so look out for that and enjoy.**

They had been holding Lusamine over at Aether Paradise for a week. Lillie spent nearly the whole time either at her mother's bedside, or sleeping at Wicke's insistence. Even in all that time, Lillie wasn't sure what to make of her last interaction with her mother, and how it had affected her. She almost wished her mother would wake up solely to confirm or deny the things she was feeling.

Holtz was with her. _Of course,_ Holtz was with her. He'd put his trial aside and stayed to support Lillie at the foundation. They hadn't done all that much talking, come to think of it. They'd spent almost all their time together, even slept in the same room, but so much of Lillie's days consisted of sitting by her mother's side, talking to her, pleading with her to wake up, and Holtz had chosen to show his support by letting her go on, holding her hand in silence. When not doing that, Holtz was more often than not playing with his Pokemon around the foundation. Some days she would go to find him, to take him to see Lusamine with her, only to see that he was happily grooming Magno or Erin, or climbing along and tickling Nebby. Seeing this, she would leave him be. On the occasions that Holtz would interact with Gladion, or Wicke, or Faba, she would hear the old enthusiasm in his voice, laced with cutting remarks but also genuine light.

She missed that light. She missed her Sun.

* * *

When Wicke told her that it was doubtful Lusamine would wake up anytime soon, Lillie realized that sentiment wasn't the only way she was being selfish. She never had asked Holtz if he really wanted to be there. She was so worried about her mother, she hadn't even thanked him for being there for her. And so she steeled herself one night, before bursting into their room with her best 'determined' face.

" **ELIO!** "

"Whaaaaaaa!?" the boy yelped as he woke, staring up at her in shock.

"Get up, pack your things. I've kept you here too long. We're going to finish the island challenge, and you're going to be champion!"

"Wha-but, your mom-"

"Isn't waking up anytime soon. I can't hold you here anymore. It's not right. You...you deserve to be champion, Holtz. And I want to be there when that happens."

They looked at each other in silence, Lillie already full dressed and ready to go while Holtz sat in his pajamas. He looked her up and down before speaking. "So...you're coming with me, then?"

Lillie nodded. Part of her, a big part, wanted to stay with her mother, but an even bigger part knew that she couldn't bare to not be with Holtz in this moment, and Wicke would take of her in the meantime.

"We've made a step for me. Now let's make another for you."

"...ok."

Lillie would unfortunately always remember the undignified yelp she let out when Holtz stood and began changing clothes right in front of her. The boy gave a nervous chuckle as she turned around in a panic.

"Hehe...sorry. Not all awake yet."

* * *

On their way out, the two saw none other than Gladion waiting by the entrance in his signature pose.

"Hey, Glad." Holtz said,before leaning over to Lillie. "Hey, was he this much of drama queen when you were kids, or is that new?"

"So...you two are leaving?"

"Yes." Lillie said. "Are you going to try and stop us?"

Gladion shook his head. "I'm just here to see you off, I suppose. And to thank you, Holtz. For everything you've done for us. For our mother. I appreciate it. Maybe more than you know."

"Yeah, well, what else was I gonna do?"

"As it so happens, the only gift I can offer you in thanks is a great battle."

"And as it so happens, that's a gift that's right up my alley."

Lillie almost felt her cheeks hurt. This had to be the first time she'd smiled since they arrived at Aether, and it was a wide one. As the two boys proceeded, she decided that watching them spar verbally was just as uplifting as watching them battle. It was like seeing two sides of a reflection; Holtz with Beady on one end and Gladion with Null on the other. Both boys, so very near and dear to her heart, were completely in their element as barbs were exchanged as well as blows, and even Gladion had to crack a smile at the silliness of the dances required.

"You must have a surplus of dignity to do that habitually, Elio..."

"Hey, is your hand cramping? I always get an arthritis vibe from you. If you wanna put this off til the shakes go away, make it more fair, I'm down..."

"I can just imagine the time mother must've had battling you..."

"Hey hey, looks like Null got an upgrade. I like..."

"You cant use Nebby! That's not fair..."

When the dust cleared, Holtz was of course the victor, but the feeling of elation was shared between the three of them.

"Well...looks like you weren't wrong." Gladion said, turning to Lillie. "He really just might be the best Pokemon Trainer in the world. I can't let down my guard yet if you're progressing this fast."

"Wait...what?" Holtz said, staring dumbfounded at Lillie who was blushing profusely for the second time that night. "...You said that?"

"Well...I think it's true."

"Lillie." Gladion said. "I can look after mother while you two are gone. I know that what you want more than anything right now is to be with each other..."

As if to confirm his notion, Lillie and Holtz exchanged a smile and clasped hands.

"Not to mention, I'm sure he'd be completely useless without you."

" _Hey!_ "

Lillie let out a loud belly laugh this time, before running up to hug her brother. He returned that hug wholeheartedly, and they remained that way in silence, before letting each other go.

"Thank you, brother."

Taking Holtz hand again, the two proceeded to walk to the boat, before Gladion's voice called after them.

"Lillie! If I have to call him brother in law, I'm gonna kill him!"


	26. Point of Snow Return

"Arceus, it's cold." Holtz muttered.

And so there they stood at the peak of Lanakila, Lillie giggling as Holtz' teeth chattered from the cold. "I guess the hoodie wasn't such a bad idea now, huh?"

"Oh _ha ha ha_. I'm shaking with laughter Lillie. Oh no wait, that's the lack of body heat."

It was then that Dex decided to make his presence known. "Enough flirting you two! The championship is a waltz away!"

Holtz and Lillie nodded in tandem. They had already scaled the whole mountain, capturing quite a few Pokemon in the process. Lillie could sense the anticipation building in her partner as they got closer and closer to his final trial; Holtz was fidgety, and handsy. Lillie wasn't at all bothered by his need to engage physically, whether it be handholding, or a high five or hug after a battle, but she was slightly concerned he would wear himself ragged before the real fights even started. Add to that how horrible his polo shirt was for the cold, and Holtz was beginning to get irritable. Lillie was hoping for something to come along and lift his spirits, when-

"Holtz! Lillie! Hold up for me!"

"Hauie?"

Indeed, Hau had come from seemingly nowhere and had run up to the pair. "Hey-hey you two! After we split up at Aether Paradise, I went and cleared all the rest of my trials, and then I even went back home to train with Ilima for a bit. I was just thinking it was time to take on the Pokemon League... Then I heard from Gladion that you guys were already heading here!"

"Oh, of course you and Glad _would_ be chatting it up behind our backs." Holtz said fondly.

"Haha, yep. But...he also told me what went down with Lusamine. Are you alright, Lillie?"

Lillie nodded, giving her best look of strength. "I'm moving forward. _We_ are."

"Hmm. Sounds like you two got busy over at Poni. Still, I'm 100% certain everything's gonna work out with your mom."

This made Lillie giggle. "Your optimism is always appreciated, Hauie."

"Wha-!?" Hau stepped back, feigning shock as he looked between Lillie and Holtz. "Don't tell me you're picking up nicknames from this guy! Holtz, I came here to battle over who'd be the first in the pokemon league, but now I've got to do it so I can stop you from corrupting our poor innocent Lillie."

"Ha! What, did Glad not tell you how that turned out for him? Not saying it wouldn't be fun-"

"Oh-ho! You're gonna need to use your full force if you think you're gonna beat me and my team when we're serious about winning!"

"Oooh, serious. That's a first." Holtz said, earning a shake of the head from Lillie.

"You should've known better than to think you could talk him out of it."

"Yeah, true. Ed! Let's give Hauie a good time, shall we?"

* * *

To no one's surprise, Holtz ultimately came out on top after an admittedly close match.

"Ooh, and I really wanted my Pokemon to know how it feels to beat your team this time." Hau said as the trio walked forward to the League entrance. "But being seriously frustrated will only make me stronger."

Holtz gave Lillie a look; Hau's positivity was nearly inhuman.

"Well," Holtz said, scratching his head, "I might be getting first crack at the league, but, uh, on the _incredibly_ minute chance that I don't totally clean their clocks-"

"I think what Holtz is trying to ask," Lillie interrupted, "is if you want to stay with us for now."

"...R-really?" Hau said, looking to Holtz. "I won't be harshing your buzz or anything?"

"Well, far be it from me to tell Lillie she's wrong..."

Hau's smile as he nodded in the affirmative was enough to blind a man. And who else would the three of them see as they approached but Professor Kukui.

"You three have certainly come a long way-"

"HOW ARE YOU STANDING HERE WITHOUT A SHIRT?" Holtz asked, Hau nodding in agreement as Lillie opted to simply tilt her head in confusion.

"Not the first question I expected to get asked." Kukui said with a laugh. "But then, you were always one to surprise me, Holtz. You've made it through all the trials a grand trials that make up the island challenge! Just one thing left for you to do- take on the Pokemon League! This is where the real fun starts."

"I'll bet!" Hau chimed. "Can Lillie and I come in and watch?"

"Hmm...that's not usually something we do..."

"Please!" Lillie asked, hands clasped together. "We've all been through so much, the three of us. You can't ask us to just wait while Holtz goes through the League. I have to be there to support him!"

"Yeah," Holtz added, "what're you gonna do, leave them out in the snow. Not everyone can have your supernatural body heat, Kooky."

Kukui smirked at the nickname. "Ah well, I suppose there's no harm. Let's get you in there, yeah!"

Holtz grinned, high diving Hau before he was assaulted by a hug from Lillie, who went a step further and found herself nuzzling her face into his cheek. Lillie liked to bet at times like this that Holtz was thankful for having quite a dark skin tone, since it mostly shielded the outrageous blush she knew they both shared.

"But still, you should make sure you're good and ready. Once you're in, there's no coming back out." With that, Kukui turned and entered the building, a spring in his step.

"Ok then." Holtz said, grasping Lillie and Hau's hands with his own. "Point of no return time."

"Yeah...almost hard to believe it's happening." Hau muttered.

Lillie smiled. "Almost."

Lillie had a feeling, as they entered the building together, that that smile wouldn't leave until well after this was all over.


	27. Revels

**Note: I'm not sure I've made it clear on this account before, but this story is totally getting a sequel. It's still in the planning stages but I've got a general idea of what it's gonna be. HThis story is obviously toward the end, but before it officially closes out, enjoy some revels.**

He did it.

Lillie, Hau, and Kukui watched Holtz in silent anticipation of his reaction. The trial was over. After a surprise appearance as the gatekeeper of the championship, Kukui was defeated at the hands of Holtz and his team. Last on the field was surprisingly Sanchez, who joined the others in staring at his trainer, though his look was noticeably more blank.

Just when Lillie was considering walking over to Holtz and checking to see if he was ok, the boy jumped for joy and let out a primal yell before rushing over to Sanchez and tackling the Slowbro to the ground.

"Yes! Yes yes yes YES! HAAAAAAHAHAHA, YOU DID IT! WE DID IT! I DID IT!" The boy kissed the pink Pokemon repeatedly on the head, before hopping to his feet and running around the arena in a fit of joy.

Joy that turned out to be infectious, as Lillie and Hau ran over to hug Holtz, Lillie completing the act with a kiss on the new champion's cheek. Then, as if sensing their trainer's ecstasy, Holtz' party burst out of their pokeballs, and in just a moment the three kids were enveloped by an Inceneroar, Lunala, Granbull, Slowbro, Toucannon, and Hariyama in a big group hug.

"Jumba!" Holtz grunted, as the whole group sans Nebby was lifted off the ground by the fighting type. "Jumba, buddy, too tight, too tight!"

"Alola's first ever champion!" Hau yelled when a bashful Jumba released them all. "Can you believe it?!"

"No!" Holtz yelled back.

"You better believe it." Kukui said with a fond smile, as Hala, Acerola, Olivia, and Kahili arrived to give their own congratulations.

"This is a time to celebrate!" said Hala. "So grandly that even the sun and moon will take notice! Ha!"

"Right on!" Hau yelled. "To Iki Town!"

As they all prepared to leave, Lillie felt Holtz' hand on her own, stopping her for just a moment.

"Lillie," he said, "is this real?"

Lillie could only smile, and squeeze Holtz' hand as she pulled him along to follow the crowd. "I can pinch you and see if you wake up..."

"Nah, this is too good. Can't risk it. Maybe later."

"Hehehe...ok, Holtz."

* * *

The festivities at Iki Town were a sight to behold. The group arrived to find Holtz' mother, Burnett, Kiawe, Mallow, Lana, Sophocles, Molayne, and Ilima already there and waiting. Lillie found herself taken into a hug from Burnett, who opened her mouth to release a stream of congratulations and disjointed comments about how simultaneously worried and proud she was with Lillie's exploits across Alola. Looking over to Holtz', she could see that he was getting the same treatment from his mother, the woman's hugging him for minutes on end and sobbing about her Little Sun. The pair of them looked to each other and locked eyes, as all around them the festivities slowly began.

Soon enough, everything was shouting and food and dancing, everyone having a different story to tell about Holtz as he'd faced their trial. Things were already picking up when Nanu made an unexpected appearance, seeming stone faced before he gave a crooked grin and joined the festivities, telling of Holtz' exploits in Po Town alongside Acerola.

"What was it like, having to hold go up against those criminals?" Kiawe asked with a shocked expression, to which Holtz only shrugged.

"You know, they're...actually not that bad..."

Of course, Holtz' Pokemon were loose about the place, be that Jumba joining in on the synchronized dancing, Erin and Noel sitting with an air of satisfaction as Holtz' mother was introduced to them both, falling instantly in love and spending most of the party petting the two, Beady snickering at the Meowth that had been larger than him the last time they met, Sanchez wandering around aimlessly as Lana followed with a curious expression, or everyone staring in awe as Nebby flew about making improvised fireworks.

With time, Lillie found herself sitting some ways away from the group that had gathered around Holtz as he himself began relaying tales about his and Lillie's adventures. For a fleeting moment Lillie flushed red, hoping that Holtz would be mum on the details of their night on Exeggcutor Island, before shaking her head in the knowledge that he could be trusted to know what was private. Currently he was talking rather animatedly about something, rushing about with Simon and Harris serving as some kind of visual aids. The feeling of something large shifting next to her alerted Lillie to Nebby's presence, the lunar creature looking upon her fondly. An exchange of words unnecessary, Lillie sighed and leaned against the side of her friend and companion, as Nebby's wrapped a wing around her. The two stayed that way in comfortable silence, before Lillie spotted Holtz' mother approaching.

"Mrs. Holtzman," she greeted as the woman sat down beside her, pausing momentarily to look Nebby's up and down in disbelief, hesitant to sit near him until Lillie reassured her with a smile.

"I owe you, Lillie." the woman said after not speaking for a moment. "My little Sun is where he is now because of you, I think."

"W-what? No way, I'm certain H-...Elio would have become champion without me there. If anything, he ended up carrying me on our whole adventure."

"That's not what I meant." Mrs. Holtzman said, earning a curious look from Lillie. "Look at him."

Lillie did so, and saw Holtz still telling his stories, gesturing excitedly at Hau who had stepped apart from the audience to chime in with his own inputs. Lillie couldn't entirely make out what was being said, but a comment from Holtz made the whole group laugh before she turned back to his mother.

"That boy has made more friends in his time traveling with you than he did for years before wee got here." She said. "When you all came up to us earlier today, he looked really, truly happy in a way I hadn't seen him in a long time. And I don't think it was becoming the champion that did that. I think it was you."

Lillie hoped to Arceus her face wasn't as red as it felt.

"From the way he talks about you, it's clear you two have something special between you, and I just want you to know how eternally grateful I am, Lillie."

Lillie, unsure of what to say, simply nodded.

"Th-thank you, Mrs. Holtzman. A-and just so you know...he's the Sun to me too..."

The woman gave her the warmest smile imaginable, before standing up and moving back to the crowd that Holtz was regaling. Lillie couldn't help but chuckle at the awe-inspired look the woman had as she took in Nebby yet again, before she was left to sit and absorb her words. Leaning back on her arms, Lillie looked up past Nebby's and into the purpling sky above her.

"Hmm..." she whispered to herself. "Sundown."

The sound of more approaching footsteps brought Lillie back down to earth, and she turned to see that she had been joined by Hapu.

"Looks like our boy's grown up." the small girl said, making Lillie grin. "But he's not the only one, you know."

"What do you mean?" Lillie asked.

"I mean you've grown up right alongside him. First time I saw you, you were timid as a mouse. Unsure of yourself, that kind of thing. Holtz seemed eager to speak for the two of you, but I guess in the end he helped you find your own voice. I've probably seen you two in action together more than most anyone here. He may be the one with the title, but after all I've seen, Lillie, I think you're both champions."

Lillie was again left speechless, but she knew Hapu was right even before she started. She had changed quite a lot since she and Holtz first met. Looking up at Nebby, and then over at the lounging Beady nearby, she knew that she was far from the only one.

"Hey." Came Holtz' voice as he walked over to her, waving quickly at Hapu. "I may have left the adoring crowd over there hungry for details regarding our swashbuckling exploits. Don't want them to get antsy, but I figured there are some parts you could tell better than me. You up for it?"

Lillie cracked a grin as Holtz outstretched a hand to pull her up. Taking it, she stood up and nodded.

"Of course. We're a team after all."


	28. Penultimatum

**Note: The end is near, folks. But with every end, there is a new beginning. By which I mean I'm writing the sequel to this fic as we speak, in case that was too vague.**

Holtz and Lillie hadn't left each other's side since regaling the crowd with their adventures, even once said crowd had dispersed and begun mingling among themselves. Lillie would have been shocked that the party was still going well into the night, were it anyone but Holtz. If he had touched the lives of everyone here even a fraction as much as he'd touched hers, then he'd earned all the accolades he'd get.

"It's amazing, isn't it?" She asked, as they sat on the battle stage together with their hands clasped. "All these people are here just to help you celebrate this achievement, Holtz...Everyone looks so happy...the adults, the children...even the Pokemon!"

"Yeah, well, according to Lana my mom planned the whole thing. She knows how to put a smile on people's faces."

"So do you." Lillie said. "I'll admit...it hasn't all been easy...but I'm really glad that I came to Alola!"

"...Me too. Heh, but you knew that."

"Yeah...yeah, I did." Lillie smiled, rubbing the back of her neck with her free hand, looking around at the others. "It looks like the party is going to keep on going strong for some time still, wouldn't you say?"

"Well from the tone of your voice it sounds like that's a lead in to something else. What're you thinking about?"

"Well...do you think...maybe...we could sneak out for a second and visit the Ruins of Conflict? I heard from Kahuna Hala that the bridge has been fixed."

"I don't see why not. They'll be fine without us for a minute- Hauie's the life of the party, anyway." "

Lillie gave a nod and a bright grin. "I'm sure Tapu Koko is waiting for you, now that you finished your island challenge."

Holtz made sure that the attention of all the other party-goers was somewhere else, before calling out to his Pokemon. Sure enough, Beady, Nebby, Magno, Jumba, Harris and Simon were quietly following the pair away from the party.

"What? No Erin? No Noel?" Holtz asked, earning a shrug from Beady.

"I think your Mom have them under her thrall too well." Lillie chuckled. "And I don't think Sanchez got the memo..."

"Ah well, let them have their fun. We're only about to go fight a freaking deity!"

"You know...I still wonder why it is that Tapu Koko helped us that day..."

"Well he's probably just a really nice guy."

"Probably. But do you maybe think it could be because of some connection to Lunala...the legendary Pokemon?"

"Birds of a feather flock together? Yeah maybe..." Holtz sounded casual, but Lillie could see gears turning in the boy's head.

Once inside the ruins, Lillie could feel her heart pounding in her chest. Looking at Holtz, she could just tell the same was true of him. She felt a pressure on her shoulder, and looked to see Beady, handling her and Holtz each with a different paw and grinning confidently at both.

"Yeah..." Holtz said, returning the look with fire in his eyes. "Yeah, you're right. We got this."

"Absolutely!" Lillie echoed. Never before had she been more grateful for the moment that Holtz picked up that little kitten at the start of their time together. Beady didn't seem to know what anxiety _was_ , and that filled her with determination. So much, in fact, that she ran up to the Guardians shrine without another word, Holtz but a step behind.

"Great Tapu Koko..." she said, "it was because of your help that Cosmog lived and was able to become Lunala."

Said Lunala gave a screech of thanks behind them, and Lillie had to stifle a laugh as Holtz and the other Pokemon just barely covered their ears in time, looking to the suddenly bashful Nebby with an expression that begged for a warning next time.

"Your turn, Holtz. I want to see you show your appreciation in the way that only Alola's Champion could."

"Oh, I can do that!" He said with a teasing tone.

"I know you can." She teased right back. "And I can also make sure your Pokemon are ready too!"

And she saw that look in his eyes as she healed them. The same look he'd given when she did it for the very first time. Well, not exactly the same- instead of shock their was admiration. Lillie couldn't resist turning red as he looked at her like she was the most amazing thing on the planet. He stepped over to the statue, and only when he absolutely had to did he take his eyes off her to face it. And then, without warning-

 **"Tapu ko-ko-ko-koooooooo!"**


End file.
